Clarifying Stephanie
by OneTartBabe
Summary: Steph takes advantage of new found clarity now that her relationships with both Joe and Ranger are officially nothing more than friendship.  This clarity allows her to get serious about her training and a Merry Man.  Steph / Ram pairing .
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to Janet Evanovich. I'm just playing because I like too, I'm not making any money, etc.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Steph's POV**_

I've been doing a lot of surveillance shifts with different Merry Men lately. I've been training with the guys in the last few months so it seems like I can be trusted to actually be back-up instead of merely entertainment. Bobby had been working with me on my physical training. I still hate exercise but do feel stronger and better so I suck it up. Lester and Tank work with me on self-defense and while I'm still pretty weak I'm holding my own better than ever. Everyone tells me there's only so much I can do with my size but I'm learning to maximize everything I can do. I'm never going to be able to take down a man of Tank's size on my own, but I can protect myself better than ever. Ram has been working with me on using my gun, too. These days I can fight well enough to hold someone off until I can get my hands on my stun gun, real gun, and panic button. Working almost exclusively for RangeMan has meant that I'm having less run-ins with crazy skips or stalkers in a while.

Ranger left for Miami four months ago right after I agreed to take RangeMan training and hasn't been back. I took that as a giant clue that he wasn't interested in having a someday with me. I had broken up with Joe right before he left and forced myself to stay away. I don't know why I had such a hard time staying single while simultaneously fearing commitment. A few month break from both Ranger and Joe gave me much needed clarity.

That clarity allowed me to move on and become better friends with all of the Merry Men. Ram and I had grown especially close in the last six weeks. We hadn't really talked about what we were doing or what kind of relationship we were building, but the kisses we were sharing had us moving away from the just friends category. Ram was comfortable, his life outside of work was calm and I found that I enjoyed spending time with him whenever I could. He welcomed me and seemed to find ways to let me into his life constantly.

Tonight, I was sitting in a black Explorer with Evan, the newest Merry Man, watching a run down apartment building for a skip. Evan had been on staff for about a month but I hadn't worked with him much. He'd been back-up on a distraction job about two weeks ago and I'd seen him the gym but hadn't talked to much before tonight. Now that we were going to be spending three hours sitting in a car together I guess I would get to know him.

Evan and I spent the first hour chit-chatting about general stuff like where we grew up, college, and good places to eat in Trenton. He seemed pleasant enough and he actually gave me full sentences instead of just one word answers. Halfway through our shift, I shared a Tastycake with him which he accepted. That earned him a few points, any Merry Man who shared sugar with me was instantly elevated in my eyes.

We finished our shift and Evan drove me back to my apartment. He cleared it when we arrived, this was still RangeMan policy no matter how much training I had. I dropped a carrot into Rex's cage after Evan declared it all clear. He didn't seem in a hurry to leave despite several hints that I was tired and ready for bed.

He stood with his back leaning on the counter a few steps from me when I started to get the creeps from the way he was eyeing up my body. "I figured there was reason all the guys fought over doing shifts with you. I didn't expect to be dismissed so quickly." His blue eyes were cold and piercing.

"Excuse me?" My voice went up an octave as I neared rhino mode. I wanted to tell him that I was dating Ram so that maybe he would back off, but wasn't sure if that was something Ram wanted out to the rest of the guys yet.

He moved quickly, wrapping his arms around my waist and leaning in close to my ear. "The guys said you were fun to work with and with your hot little body I assumed they meant more than just sharing Tastycakes. Considering how much they all fight over shifts with you, I figured you must be one of the many RangeMan perks."

"Let go of me and get out." I gathered as much nerve as I possibly could and shoved him off me. Despite all the training the guys had given me, I still had a hard time functioning through fear and this confrontation was making me more than a little afraid and humiliated.

He backed up, his hands in the air. "I guess I was wrong or maybe I just haven't been around long enough for you to show me just how fun you are. Hopefully I'll be able to change your mind."

I stood in my kitchen in shock unable to move for a few minutes. I couldn't figure out what had just happened. Evan's words and actions made me wonder just what kind of conversations the guys had about me behind my back. I had a hard time imagining the Merry Men making up stories about me and was hopeful that Evan had just confused me with my distraction persona.

I slipped into the shower hoping to wash the day and my thoughts down the drain. Unfortunately it didn't work as once I crawled into bed, I still couldn't shut off my thoughts or anxiety. I did the first thing that came to mind, I drove to Ram's house. I knew he was working a late night with Tank and Lester but figured I could just crash on his couch until he got home. He was the only person I wanted to talk to about this fiasco. I knew he'd tell me the truth about what the guys said about me behind my back and I also knew he'd help me deal with Evan.

_**Ram's POV**_

I was doing a little redecorating job with Tank and Lester tonight. We'd already kicked several junkies out of a warehouse but were hanging around watching for more when my phone let me know that my house's alarm system had been turned off. I looked at the screen and could tell that Steph had let herself in and turned it back on. I couldn't help but beam with pride that my girl had made herself at home in my house.

I'd given Steph her own entry code a month ago when she took care of my dog, Caramel, while I was in Boston for a week. I came home to find that she had not only checked in with Caramel but had stayed in my house not wanting to leave the dog alone. I came home late at night, Rex's cage was on my kitchen counter and Steph was sleeping in my bed with Caramel snuggled up at the foot of the bed. The sight hooked something in me making my heart skip a beat and my cock twitch at the idea of her in my bed.

I slept that night in the guest room not wanting to wake her. My dog didn't so much as acknowledge my presence choosing to stay with the woman in my bed. I couldn't blame him after all, given the choice I'd stay with her too.

Sharing breakfast with her the next morning, the dog under the table and Rex spinning in his wheel on the counter was a scene of perfect domestic bliss for me. I'd been slowly trying to worm my way into Steph's heart because she had blown her way into mine a while back. I asked her out on a real date that morning and she said yes.

Ever since then we've been going out a few times a week and the relationship has been growing at a slow, steady pace. We've shared a few amazing kisses but hadn't moved much beyond that physically yet. I was trying hard to be a gentleman and she was worth every cold shower I had to take.

I'd told her that she could come to my house anytime she wanted that her security code would always work no matter the time or reason. Until tonight she hadn't taken me up on that offer. It made me worry a little wondering what happened to make her go now. She was working a surveillance shift tonight and I would have heard if anything had gone wrong.

We wrapped up our redecorating job with little fanfare. There was a little fighting, but with junkies it doesn't take much to throw them out and convince them to move elsewhere. It was about two in the morning when I pulled out of the RangeMan garage to head home. Thinking of Steph waiting for me there only served to increase my speed.

I found her asleep on the couch in her pajamas, a skimpy little white tank top with tiny butterflies dotting the surface and matching shorts. I could see a pair of jeans and t-shirt tossed over the stool. I figured she threw them on for her drive over and the trip back home in the morning.

Caramel was stretched out on the floor next to her. She was on her side, her wild curls everywhere. I knelt down on the floor next to her sleeping head. I brushed a few curls away from her face while repeating her name softly trying to wake her. Her eyes opened and she smiled at me, her sleepy eyes gorgeous and twinkling. "Hi," she sighed and stretched as she woke.

Cupping her cheek I leaned forward and kissed her lips gently before resting my forehead on hers. "Everything ok?"

She nodded but something in her eyes changed, "Everything go alright at your redecorating job tonight?"

"It was fine. Steph, what's wrong? I'm glad you're here but something seems off with you."

She reached out her hand and I helped her sit up. "I needed to see you. Can I talk to you about something?"

I took my gun belt off placing it on the coffee table before sitting next to her and drawing her into my side. "Sure, anytime, sweet pea. What's up?"

She told me the story of her evening with Evan. Her body curled up into mine, she was humiliated at the notion that the guys lied about the fun they had with her, horrified that she was the object of office tall tales. I knew that wasn't true, knew the guys wouldn't disrespect her like that and assumed that Evan read more into the stories than he should of, regardless he shouldn't have approached her with such force. His only other experience with Stephanie was at a distraction and I was pissed that he might have confused the role she played on those jobs with her real personality.

"Did you tell him that you had a boyfriend?" We hadn't really talked about our relationship what exactly we were to each other but before I talked with Evan I wanted to make sure I didn't say something that would upset her later.

"No," she shook her head. "I didn't want to say that in case you didn't feel that way. I didn't know if you wanted what was happening between us out to the rest of the guys yet. I guess I wasn't sure what was happening between us." She was talking fast obviously nervous about this discussion.

Neither of us were very good at talking about our feelings. "Steph, I'm yours if you want me. Heaven knows I want you to be mine." I had pulled back to look in her eyes wanting her to see the truth and emotion in my eyes. "I'd like us to be committed to each other and see where this relationship goes."

She smiled, "I'd like that very much, too." She leaned forward and kissed me, her hands wrapping around my shoulders. Her lips were incredibly soft against mine, her bare arms soft under my calloused fingers. When she opened her mouth I couldn't help but tighten my arms around her as my tongue swept inside.

I pulled back my fingers curling around her neck. "Will you tell Tank about this tomorrow?"

Her eyebrows furrowed at me, "I don't want the guys to see me as some kind of tattletale running straight to the boss the minute I have a problem."

"This isn't a little disagreement among co-workers Steph. This is sexual harassment at a minimum. None of the guys would be happy to know that Evan treated you so disrespectfully. I plan on having my own chat with Evan but Tank should do it too so that he understands what kind of behavior is expected at RangeMan."

She sighed but I saw acceptance in her eyes. "Will you go with me to talk to Tank?"

"Sure if you want me too." I pulled her into a hug. "Let's talk to him after the morning meeting."

"Ok." She looked at me and I could see exhaustion on her face. I stood up and pulled her with me.

"You can take my bed with Caramel and I'll sleep in the guest room again." I kissed her forward and tried hard to control my body at the sight of her in those sexy pajamas.

She giggled, "You take your own bed, I'll sleep in the guest room and we'll let Caramel choose where he wants to go."

I tucked her into bed with a kiss to her forehead before walking into my own bedroom. I watched as Caramel trotted down the hall to be with her. The dog couldn't help it, he might have been loyal to me, but he was drawn to that curly haired brunette just like I was.

I slipped into my own bed and thought about the beauty sleeping down the hall. She said she wanted to be committed to me and that thought had me grinning as I drifted off to sleep. I'd make sure Evan understood just who she belonged to tomorrow morning, but even thinking about him couldn't lessen my smile about exploring a relationship with Stephanie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Ram's POV**_

Steph had woken up early at Caramel's urging. Caramel wanted to go outside and convinced Steph to take him. They both stopped by my bedroom on the way out. It was a pretty awesome way to wake up the only thing better would be waking up with Steph in my arms.

I slipped out of bed in my shorts and watched them out the kitchen window walking around my fenced-in yard. Steph had pulled one of my hooded sweatshirts on over her pajamas. She was goregous as always but there's just something extra special about seeing her in my clothes running around with my dog.

Caramel had already done her business and would have gone back inside if Steph had insisted but they were playing with the ball instead. I grabbed a jacket off the hook and went out to join them. Steph was giggling as she tossed the ball watching Caramel trot after it. Steph saw me coming and closed the distance between us wrapping her arms around my waist. I kissed the top of her head and noticed that we were both a little lighter in our actions, the brief conversation last night let us know that we were on the same page and could express our affections without worry of rejection.

Steph tucked herself into my side, letting me hold her close as we watched Caramel play for a while. "My family reunion is this weekend."

She interrupted, "I remember. Did you change your mind? I can watch Caramel if you don't want to take him."

"No, I know it's short notice, but I'd like you to come with me." I let out a deep breath. "I mean if you want too. Do you want to come?" I was rambling but I was nervous that she would reject me. I wasn't used to that, my only experiences with women were the very short-lived ones and I was always confident in those situations. Asking a woman I deeply cared about to go away with me was new and the idea that she could say no and break my heart was enough to speed up my heart rate.

"Sure I'd like to go." She gave me a bright smile and my entire body released the tension it had been holding.

"Great, I was planning to leave around one on Friday and come back sometime Sunday. Can that work for you too? I reserved a cabin at the campground where the reunion is being held for the two nights."

She nodded, but bit her lip. "Is there indoor plumbing?" I laughed and assured her that yes the cabin had all the comforts of home.

We enjoyed a leisurely morning before she left to go home to her apartment and change. We missed the morning meeting but neither of us would have been expected to be there after the late shifts we pulled last night. I had called Tank asking him to keep some time open for a quick conversation. I didn't want to have to track him down and I knew it would be best for Steph if she could get it over with quickly.

I met Steph in the garage at Haywood an hour after she'd left my house. I opened her car door to help her out just as Evan and his partner, Brett, came out of the stairwell. Glaring at him, I pulled her into my side keeping my arm around her shoulder as I led her to the elevator. My talk with him would wait until Steph wasn't around but I was making sure he understood our relationship, hell I was staking my claim in front of the cameras for the guys in the control room too. I knew word would spread quickly and for the first time I didn't mind being the subject of office rumors.

The elevator doors closed and Steph tugged on my shirt pulling my ear closer to her mouth. She obviously didn't want the conversation picked up by the cameras. "Thank you for not hiding how you feel about me, because I don't want to hide how I feel about you." She could have easily reamed me a new one for being such a possessive caveman. Knowing that we both wanted to be open and public about our relationship made things easier for the most part. A few of the guys would probably have words with me, but I could handle that.

I kissed her cheek wanting to reaffirm how I felt while assuring her that I wanted to be very public about how I felt about her. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out onto the fifth floor and headed straight for Tank's office. His door was open, expecting us. Steph walked in and sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk as I closed the door wanting to give us some privacy.

Steph was obviously a bit nervous, Tank picked up on it right away and looked from her to me and back to her trying to get a sense of what was happening. I took a seat next to Steph and listened as she let out a deep breath. She took my hand in hers, an action that wasn't lost on Tank but to his credit he didn't let the blank face drop much. "I need to talk to you about something."

"Anything, you know that Little Girl." He looked at her with such kind eyes, a look that was rare for him. They had a special and deep friendship and while I knew he would treat this situation with nothing but professionalism, I knew that he would almost as upset as I was with Evan.

I gave her hand a little squeeze trying to pass on a little encouragement. She told Tank the whole story about Evan's approach and insinuation that she was some kind of RangeMan perk, a whore that we all passed around. Hearing it again only made me angrier, increasing my desire to set Evan straight quickly. Tank's eyes flashed with anger as Steph finished her story, her face was red with embarrassment and maybe even shame. She had nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed of and I would make sure she knew it later, nothing about this was her fault.

"I'll talk to him and make sure everyone understands that we don't treat our teammates that way ever. Evan will be taking some special sexual harassment training too after we talk on the mats." Tank was pissed there was no doubt about it, even Steph flinched at his words and demeanor.

Steph nodded. She knew how discplinary problems were handled at RangeMan and I'm sure wasn't surprised to know that Tank would have Evan on the mats. I've sparred with Tank and knew just how hard he could hit but I've never been on the receiving end of an angry Tank and could honestly say that I never wanted to be either.

He moved to approach her and pulled her into his arms for a hug and kiss to the top of her hair. She told him about planning to leave early on Friday with me before he nodded and asked her for a few minutes alone with me. I knew this would be coming and simply nodded at her when she looked to me for confirmation. She closed the door behind her as she left.

Tank's eyes settled on mine, the supportive caring eyes he'd just had for Stephanie were completely gone and replaced by something much more menacing. "You are being good to her, aren't you Ramsay? I don't mind taking you to the mats, too." His threat was clear and I heard it.

"We've been dating for a little over the month and are taking it slow. I am being good to her, I'd never hurt her if I could help it." I felt like I should stand up but didn't want to get confrontational so I kept my seat as he leaned back onto his desk.

He nodded and his face softened, he obviously saw my sincerity. "I'm assuming your going to chat with Evan man-to-man then?"

I nodded a slight sneer crossing my face. All of the guys at RangeMan were tough, I knew Evan wouldn't be a pushover but I also knew he wasn't a match for me. I was taller and was sure that my strength and experience would allow me to teach him a lesson in how I expected him to treat Stephanie from now on.

"I'm calling him in for a chat now, in case you need something from your car." He smiled as he gave me barely concealed permission to talk to Evan in the garage.

On my way down to the car, I stopped at Steph's desk. I asked her to meet at my house for dinner and told her that I'd see her then that my day was hectic. She smiled and squeezed my hand before I hit the stairwell.

Evan and Brett appeared a little while later. I would go with Brett today as I knew Evan had a whole lot of monitor duty in his future. "Evan you and I need to have a little chat." I stepped in front of him while lifting my chin to Brett. Brett had been here long enough to know that meant to wait for me upstairs.

I stepped into Evan's space. He swallowed but stood his ground even smiled slightly. "I saw your little display with Bombshell this morning. I'm guessing my advances weren't welcome."

I growled at his arrogance and grabbed his shirt pushing him into the pillar behind him. I wanted to punch his teeth in but tried to keep control. I knew the guys would see what was happening in the control room and would likely be down to break us up if our discussion got too heated. "If you ever talk to her like that again, I'll wipe that smug smile off your face. Keep your distance from her and I'd better not find out you're spreading any of the lies you dared to throw at her last night."

He nodded, "I thought she was single. I was wrong. It won't happen again."

"No, it won't." I punched him once in the gut knowing that I knocked the wind out of him. I released his shirt and let him fall to the ground to catch his breath. Leaning over towards him, I whispered, "That will feel like a love tap from your mother if it does happen again." I left him there on all fours and went in search of Brett to finish my day. I'd watch the tape of him and Tank on the mats later.

_**Steph's POV**_

It was a beautiful summer evening, the kind that just begged for sitting outside and iced tea. I was doing just that while watching Ram turn some steaks over on his grill. His backyard was truly a sanctuary, quiet and hidden behind a tall fence with some plants in pots and dotted with trees. I knew the fence was part of his over-the-top but typical RangeMan security system, but the trees made it feel comfortable and not at all prison like.

I couldn't help but steal glances at Ram while playing fetch with Caramel. His tan, strong legs stuck out from his khaki shorts, leading down to long and surprisingly delectable looking toes. He had the typical stellar body and cut muscles that all the RangeMen had from years of exercise and regimented training but he was leaner, less bulky than the other Merry Men. He was taller than most of the other guys too, except for Tank but then again Tank was a giant, a gentle giant, but still a giant.

He smiled at me when he caught me checking him out and ran his hand through his sandy blond hair before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on my nose. When he pulled back he smiled and his eyes almost twinkled at me. His eyes were the blue-grey color of thunderclouds. They seemed stormy, giving the impression that he might be the same way; even though his demeanor was usually one of unparalleled calm. I figured that calm allowed him to do the sniper work he was called to do so often.

Sitting down on the chair next to me he took my right hand in his left. The same left hand that had earlier sent Evan wheezing to his knees. Ram hadn't mentioned his conversation with Evan but Lester had shown me the security footage. Apparently Tank had told Lester and Bobby, I guess as the head honchos they each had to know, but the whole situation wasn't something I wanted to get out as much for myself as for Evan. I was a little surprised at Ram's fierce response to Evan, part of me assumed he would just let Tank handle it. I can't deny that I like it though, I'm not sure where we're headed but I like knowing that Ram and I are going there together.

Before I left to come home Tank had called me into his office and showed me the tape of his time on the mats with Evan. I knew Evan was hurting tonight but I couldn't find any sympathy for him. Tank told me that Evan would be on monitor duty for two weeks and would have to attend some classes that would bore him to tears. Tank hoped that it would be the end of it but if it happened again Evan would be fired instantly. With a kiss to my forehead, Tank made me promise to let him know the second there were problems. It was bad enough he said that I attracted crazies from the outside, there was no way he was going to allow it from the inside.

Ram tugged on my hand, "What are you thinking about?"

"You, Evan, Tank." I chuckled.

"I had a conversation with Evan today." He came clean.

I nodded, "I know."

His eyebrows furrowed a bit, "Saw the tape?"

"Yeah, Lester showed it to me. Thank you." I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand and gave him a smile.

"I could have just let Tank handle it and well, I did at least from a RangeMan perspective. I had to handle it as your boyfriend, though." He pulled my hand to his lips for a quick kiss. "I wanted to make it clear that he couldn't treat you like that without me getting involved."

We ate dinner from plates in our laps while slowly sipping beer and enjoying the fresh air. Caramel slept on the grass between us, snoring lightly. Ram and I had shared many of these calm and quiet nights together in the last month or so, more nights like this than a traditional date out on the town. It was because of these quiet moments that I was drawn to him. His confidence that he was enough, that my company was enough to make a night special fueled a sense of belonging, a sense of comfort and joy I hadn't known previously. I found myself excited to see what the future brought for us and our blossoming relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Ram's POV**_

We made the drive to Pennsylvania in my truck, Caramel running around the bed enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Steph and I talked the entire way. It wasn't unusual for Steph to be chatty, but I found myself drawn into her conversation and willingly participating.

She would play with my hair or rub my arm as we chatted which only served to encourage me to keep my lips moving. Her hands on my body were like truth serum, there was nothing I wouldn't talk about as long as she was touching me. There were some governments who should hire her for their torture operations, there was nothing I wouldn't say when her hands were on my body without even truly realizing the things she was pulling from my mind.

Arriving at the campground, we were instantly surrounded by my nieces and nephews. They all wanted to play with Caramel but they also knew I also had gifts and candy because I always did. I liked spoiling them and because I only saw some of them once or twice a year I figured it was my duty to do so on those occasions.

My sister, Karen, instantly commandeered Stephanie and led her to the rest of my family. They would have all arrived earlier today or even last night. That was more time than I was willing to spend with them all. I loved them, but could only handle small doses.

I got our bags into our cabin and noticed that we only had one bed. When I made the reservations I was planning on coming alone and now I worried that Steph would think I was being presumptuous. There was a small sofa in the room but there was no way I could fit on that, it wouldn't be the first time I'd slept on a hard floor.

Putting our bags on the floor, I noticed that we had a nice view of the lake from our little cabin. It was a one room cabin with a tiny little bathroom, a bed and a sofa, nothing fancy but comfy. Steph appeared at the door taking in room, her eyes and smile bright.

"I thought I'd be coming alone, there's only the one bed. I can sleep on the floor." I stood in front of her, my hands cupping her tiny shoulders.

Her smile widened as she slipped her arms around my waist. She looked up at me, "You're such a gentleman, Ram, but I think I can share a bed with my boyfriend." My arms tightened around her, her words and affections hooking my desire. She held up a bottle of beer. "Besides, it seems your sister is intent on getting me drunk. I'll probably pass out before I get a chance to have my way with you anyway." Her cheeks blushed furiously at what I'm guessing was an uncensored admission.

I pulled her to me, leaning down to kiss her soft lips. We were lost in our kiss when I heard someone clearing their throat at the door. My hand instantly reached for the gun at my back while my eyes assessed who was there. We'd left the door open and we were at my family reunion; I shouldn't have been surprised at the interruption but some habits are instinctual.

My brother, James, was standing there with a huge grin on his face. James was one of my younger brothers. He and Jason were twins and still in college. Steph was blushing as she turned around. I made the introductions not surprised but still irritated at the way my brother's eyes roamed Steph's body.

Steph excused herself to the restroom and I punched James' arm. "I can't believe you haven't learned how to be a little more subtle in college, James. Really ogling a woman right in front of her boyfriend?"

"What? Your girl is hot, you must be used to guys checking her out." He grinned at me.

"Any other man would be too afraid of me to be so blatant." I gave him my best glare, one that would have made most men pale and step back but it had no effect on him. My brothers knew that they were safe from that fierce side of me.

"Whatever." He gave me an eye roll that would have made Steph proud and walked away.

Steph and I walked down to the fire pit to join everyone for dinner. Picnic tables were lined up and covered with cloths so that everyone could sit together at a giant table. I introduced Steph to my older brothers and their wives; the parents to all the kids who stormed us upon arrival. My parents were instantly taken with her, like everyone always was, and made us sit next to them for dinner.

Dinner conversation was light and humorous, my dad's specialities. Afterwards there was a bonfire with marshmallows, s'mores, and beer. After the kids were put to bed, the adults hung out for a while. Steph sat next to me, her hand in mine the whole time. I could tell that she was feeling good and maybe a little tired from the beer.

We talked for a long time until I felt a shiver run through Steph's body. No doubt she was cold in the night air in her tank top and shorts. I tugged on her hand, pulling her up as I stood. She leaned into my side as I excused us from the bonfire and led us to our cabin.

"You have a really nice family, Ram." Steph flopped down on the couch the minute we got inside, wrapping herself up in quilt that was there.

"They're not too bad." I smiled at her. "I'm going to change and wash up."

In the bathroom, I gave myself a pep talk in the mirror. I wanted to move our relationship along to the next level, but something about doing that here at my family reunion just felt wrong. She deserved more than that, she deserved something special but there was no way I was going to be able to control my body if she made the first move.

I came out into the main room to find Steph already asleep in bed. She'd put on a white, frilly nightgown and was snoring just slightly, her wild curls in her beautiful face. I slipped in next to her and internally debated whether or not to pull her into my body. Holding her in my arms throughout the night would be a fantasy made real and I couldn't resist the urge. I spooned my body around hers, pulling her waist to mine. She let out a contented sigh and shifted closer as we both drifted off to sleep.

Steph's whimpering, shuddering body woke me up a few hours later. I reached for the gun on the nightstand more out of habit than actual fear as my body tried to figure out what had set off the internal alarms. She was still asleep but obviously having a nightmare. It didn't seem terribly bad and I hated to wake her. I caressed her arm and pulled her closer to me trying to let my arms provide comfort and strength. I shhed her, whispering in her ear that everything was ok, that I was with her. Eventually she went still, the bad dream obviously ending. I held her for a long time before I fell back asleep wondering what kind of demons were haunting my sleeping beauty's dreams.

_**Steph's POV**_

We were playing horseshoes. Ram's dad, Joe, was my partner while Ram partnered with his mom, Sue. She called him Ken, everyone here called him by his given name. Of course they would they were family and they were all Ramsays, Rams themselves. It was odd to think of him as any other way but Ram. It was even more odd because he looked a lot like a living, breathing Ken doll.

The reunion was fun. Ram's family was nice I could pick up on some tension now and then. It was obvious not everyone was pleased with his chosen profession as soldier and sniper but still there was no nagging or shouting. No one questioned his choices openly or told him to quit his job, it was a refreshing change from my own crazy family.

I couldn't figure out a much larger family could seem less chaotic than my own. Ram had two older brothers, a younger sister, and twin younger brothers and they all seemed so very well adjusted to life. His parents were kind and supportive and even actually talked to each other. The family seemed almost unreal to me, like it could only exist in an idyllic world created by Hollywood rather than existing right alongside the dysfunction that I called family life.

We were all called for the final lunch. We'd share one final meal and all go our separate ways, the whole weekend while fun and relaxed was also a bit regimented. Ram sat next to a few of his nephews while his sister led me to sit next to her. "I hope we'll see you more often."

I smiled. I was falling for Ram, hard and fast. "I hope so, too."

"You like my brother a lot, don't you?" She pried but did so while gently touching my forearm.

"I do." There was no hint of embarrassment in my admission. Ram and I had talked briefly about being committed so I knew we were on the same page and I didn't want to hide how I felt about him.

She squeezed my arm and held my gaze. "Good, because it's obvious that he likes you too."

"How do you know?" My curiosity was fully lit now.

Karen smiled "He's never brought a woman home before for one. For two the way he looks at you, I've never seen that smitten look on his face. I was always worried that he wouldn't allow himself love, that he'd push people away because of his sniper past."

It was obvious that she didn't know he was still called upon to carry out sniper duties, but I didn't feel the need to tell her that either. I simply smiled trying my best to not giggle out loud at the thought of being the first woman Ram brought home to meet his family.

Something good, very good, was happening between us and the fact that his family was picking up on it only made me want to dance with joy. We'd shared a bed the last two nights but hadn't had sex yet. I passed out on Friday night from the beer and last night Ram passed out after drinking shots with his brothers.

We started each morning out with heavy make out sessions. Ram's desire was obviously as strong as mine but he held back. I started to worry this morning that something was wrong with me that I wasn't turning him on enough. He sensed the internal dialogue before I could find my voice and reassured me that he just wanted to wait until we were alone. He wanted our first time to be special and not in the midst of his family reunion. It was sweet and touched something deep inside my soul.

We finished eating and were escorted to Ram's truck, Caramel gleefully jumping into the bed. Ram's family gave me warm hugs and kisses to the cheek before I climbed into the cab. It was a friendly send-off and I found myself hoping that I would indeed see them all again soon.

During the drive back to Trenton we talked the same way we made the trip to the reunion, my hands on him the entire time. Ram was surprisingly responsive to touch, most of the Merry Men were. I chalked it up to most of them not having much in the way of tender touches so they reacted to it quickly and did everything they could to keep the touch coming. Ram talked freely and I found it comforting knowing that he wasn't holding anything back.

We stopped for gas, snacks, and let Caramel do her business about half-way home. Ram pulled out onto the street and reached for my hand, pulling it onto his thigh as he drove. "Steph, what do dream about?"

"In what way? Like where do I want to be in ten years?" I was confused but wanted to answer him truthfully.

He chuckled. "I wasn't specifically thinking about that, but I'd like to know that too sometime." he took a deep breath, "You had nightmares the last two nights, I was curious if you remembered them. I guess I just wanted to know if something was bothering you." He glanced at me quickly his hand squeezing mine before his eyes returned to the road.

"I don't remember any the last two nights. I must not have woken up, but I obviously woke you." I chewed on my lip.

"I let you sleep, tried to comfort you. I just hate to thinking that something's bothering you, that you're afraid even if its just a dream." He frowned slightly as he drove.

I wasn't surprised that he comforted me, but the admission melted my heart even further. I knew that I liked being in his arms in my waking hours, I wasn't surprised that his strong body and soothing voice could calm my nightmares. "I don't remember, honestly. Nothing's bothering me right now. I do struggle with nightmares when I have a stalker or when something else goes wrong in one of my jobs or a distraction. It was probably just the alcohol this weekend though."

Raising myself up, I leaned across the center console and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for caring."

"Steph, I do care about you and I hate thinking that you're haunted by nightmares." He kissed my hand.

The rest of the drive was done with idle yet comforting chatter and moments of companionable silence. He drove us straight to my apartment building. He parked the truck and squeezed my hand. I didn't want to be apart from him, wasn't ready to be separated yet. I was afraid to ask but felt compelled too anyway, "Is your guest room available?"

He smiled and put the truck in drive. "For you, my house is always available. Thank you for asking, I wanted too but was afraid that I was pushing my luck." His admission made my heart speed up a bit and I found myself grateful for a little extra time with this amazing man.

_**Author's note: **__I know this chapter was a lot of fluff, but I wanted to establish their romance a bit more before we get back to plot & drama. _


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Steph's POV**_

My breath caught in my throat as my mind recognized that I was safe in Ram's guest room. Caramel was sitting on the floor, his face looking up at me wondering what was disturbing his sound sleep. I could feel my heart racing inside my chest. The nightmare had left me feeling flustered.

I couldn't blame this nightmare on alcohol since I didn't have any tonight. I was telling Ram the truth earlier, I normally only struggled with nightmares when I had a stalker or something went wrong with a job. Tonight's nightmare left me feeling lost and afraid. Those emotions made me want to run to Ram but I wasn't ready to admit that I needed him that much yet. I wasn't sure I was ready to be that vulnerable with him or that he would accept that frailty.

Snuggling down into the covers, I tried to calm my breathing and heart rate. I reminded myself that I was safe inside Ram's personal fortress, that his room was down the hall and he wouldn't let anyone past him to me. Caramel flopped himself down next to me on the bed with a small huff, a canine reminder that he too wouldn't let someone hurt me.

Twenty minutes later I was still awake but calming down, my heart was beating at a normal pace and I was no longer gasping for breath. I wasn't able to close my eyes and fall back asleep, however. Throwing the covers back, I stood up and decided to quit fighting what I wanted to do.

I walked quietly down the hall to Ram's bedroom. He'd left the door open, told me that I could come in if I wanted too when he tucked me into the guest room several hours ago. I wanted to sleep in there with him, but liked the pace we were moving at too and didn't want to push my luck or my hormones too far. Caramel was following me, his nails clicking on the hardwood floor.

Standing next to Ram's sleeping form, I started to change my mind. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed and I hated to disturb that. I'd already kept him awake the last two nights with my dreams while we were at his family reunion, did I really need to do it again? Just as I was about to make my exit his eyes shot open.

"Steph?" He reached out a hand for me as he started to sit up. "What's wrong honey?" His body was already fully alert and awake as if he'd never even been asleep.

Suddenly I felt extremely vulnerable and wanted to tuck my tail between my legs and go back to the guest room. He tugged on my hand, "Steph, sweet pea, talk to me." I couldn't help but smile, he's called me sweet pea before but I noticed that it was a family tradition over the weekend, his dad called his mom that and his older brothers did the same with their wives.

"Bad dream." I whispered it, looking at the floor unwilling to meet his eyes.

He shifted making room for me in his bed. "Want to sleep here with me?"

There was no point in pretending otherwise, it was why I came in after all. I slid into his embrace my nose inhaling the scent at his pulse point. He kissed my forehead, his strong arms holding me close.

"Want to talk about it?" Ram's hands were brushing the hair back from my face so that he could look in my eyes. The moon was bright through his bedroom window allowing me to see the concern on his brow.

"I was walking down a street I didn't know. Someone was following me but I couldn't see who it was. I was lost and afraid. I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you." The admission that I couldn't find him, hit me hard and I could feel tears building. In the end the dream had scared me but the notion that I was separated from Ram had frightened me the most.

Ram placed gentle kisses on my forehead, his hands covering my cheeks. "I'm right here, Steph." He pulled my body into his bare, warm chest. "I'll always come find you, Steph. The idea of you being lost and afraid is just as frightening to me as it is to you."

I tightened my arms around him, my palms pressing flat into his back. His words were exactly what I needed to hear to overcome the sensation of vulnerability and embarrassment that were threatening to overwhelm me. Ram pulled back just enough so that his lips could claim mine. We kissed gently and with passion, his lips were amazingly soft and full.

His biceps bulged against my sides as he held me close, our tongues dancing. He rolled us over, pinning me beneath him. I moaned at the sensation, knowing that both of our desires were running away with us. He pulled back, his knuckles running down my face. "You are so beautiful."

"I'm falling in love with you Ken." The words came across my lips before I could stop them and I was keenly aware that the admission might not be welcome. I thought he was feeling the same way but I could be wrong and this could be the nudge he needed to pull away from me.

His hands cupped my cheeks, a bright smile lifted his entire face. "Thank God because that's been my plan all along. I want you to love me because I love you."

I snorted and laughed from pure joy. Ram leaned down and nipped my nose before rolling off me and pulling me into his side. "I didn't want you to stop, didn't want to ruin the mood."

He shook his head, "You didn't, you just reminded me to keep my urges in check a little while longer. You deserve more than this and I'm going to give it to you."

I sighed into his embrace, realizing that he wanted to treat me and our growing relationship with care. What was happening between us wasn't the norm for either of us in recent years and he was taking the time to make sure our connection was set apart from any of the others we've shared. I couldn't think of a time when my heart and body were treated so tenderly and allowed myself to bask in that glow.

"Sleep, Steph. I'll be right here." The words were exactly what I needed to hear, allowing me to completely relax. He rolled onto his back, guiding my head to rest on his chest. I fell asleep feeling safe, content, and completely joyous.

_**Ram's POV**_

I woke up in the same way that I fell asleep in the middle of the night; Steph's head was on my chest, our arms wrapped around each other. Replaying the night, knowing that she sought me out for comfort and then admitted to falling in love with me had left me feeling like the happiest and lightest man on earth. There was no way I was going to be able to hide my grin behind any kind of blank face today.

My muscles were itching to run this morning. I hadn't worked out over the weekend and could feel the urge to move taking over despite being quite content where I was with my love against my body. I started to slip out from her embrace trying not to wake her but not succeeding. Her eyes fluttered open as she gave me a groggy smile.

"I'm going to go for a run, go back to sleep, Steph." I kissed her forehead but she shook her head at me.

"Would it slow you down too much if I came along? I'd like to run too, I could go on my own if I can't keep your pace." She was starting to move and I realized she was completely serious. She wasn't much of a morning person, but she had been working out more often with Bobby so I wasn't completely surprised that she felt the need to workout too.

"I'd love for you to run with me." I didn't think she could keep up with my normal pace, but we'd make it work, I could slow down and still get in a decent run. There was no way I'd lose sight of her this early in the morning. I lived in a quiet, safe neighborhood but I wouldn't leave her open to any kind of possible attack in these pre-dawn hours either.

I was pleasantly surprised with the pace Steph was able to keep during our run. It was obvious she'd been working hard with Bobby, it was a bit slower than my normal pace but not by much. I knew she had been taking her training very seriously but as usual she never ceased to impress me with her determination and commitment.

We were enjoying a breakfast of bagels and coffee when Steph looked at me and bit her bottom lip. "Think you're ready to handle Sunday dinner with my family?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Sure, it's probably time." I wasn't completely sure how I'd been able to avoid them for as long as I had and while I knew these family dinners could be complete circuses, I was looking forward to it. I knew these dinners were important to her and it would establish us as a couple in the eyes of her parents and the 'Burg grapevine. Again, I couldn't find it in me to be irritated about being the topic of that bit of gossip.

I drove us both to RangeMan and left her in the garage with Lester and a promise to call her later. She had a surveillance shift with Lester this morning and I had a late night shift with Vince scheduled. I knew that we wouldn't be able to spend anytime together for the rest of the day. I knew Lester would get her back to her place and her car later but I was going to miss the contact with her today.

Covering a lunch break, I saw Steph return to the garage on the monitors. Lester was behind her, he had apparently driven her to pick up her own car. It seemed like their shift was uneventful and she looked happy. Lester always made her laugh, but I coudn't help but notice the glow on her face and hoped that I was the reason for that.

I stopped by her desk at the end of the day on my way out with Vince. Her eyes lit up matching how I felt on the inside. "Do you want to have dinner at Rossini's with me tomorrow night?" I wanted the opportunity to dress up and take her out for a truly nice evening.

She nodded and smiled. "I'd love too."

"Perfect, I'll pick you up at your apartment at seven tomorrow night." I felt as giddy as a teenager at her acceptance.

"Will you call me after your shift tonight?" She blushed and looked away from me. "Just so I know you got home okay."

I lifted her chin so that I could look into her eyes. "Sure but it might be really late."

"I don't care about the time."

"I promise." I kissed her forehead and turned to leave when I had another thought. "Promise me that you'll call if you need anything? You can always go to my house, too, you know." I liked having her in my house, wanted her there all the time. I also knew it was safer than her apartment and that comforted me. I was hopeful that someday I could convince her to make my house our home.

She nodded, "I know and I promise to call if I need anything. I'm going to have dinner with my sister and nieces after I pick up Rex and then go home and do laundry. I'll talk to you after your shift. Have a good day and be safe." She lifted my hand and kissed the back of it before releasing me to go meet Vince.

Vince and I were sitting in a black Explorer watching a warehouse hoping that our skip would make an appearance. Johnny Blackford was wanted for skipping out on charges of drug dealing and pimping. He'd been notoriously difficult to find and was known for being extremely violent. RangeMan had teams at his apartment and this warehouse that he owned but hadn't been successful in finding him and there didn't seem to be any leads about him anywhere on the streets.

It was getting dark, when Vince broke the silence and boredom. "You and Bombshell, huh? I heard you went away for the weekend."

I wasn't surprised that our weekend away had made the gossip rounds but I was a little shocked at the abrupt approach. "Yes, we went to my family reunion. We've been dating for about the last six weeks."

"You know if you do something to hurt her every guy inside RangeMan will line up to teach you a lesson." Vince's voice wasn't threatening but there was no mistaking the threat in his promise to kick my ass if I toyed with Stephanie in anyway.

"I know that but I'm taking this very seriously and she is too." I made sure to hold his eye contact so that he could see the promise in my words and intentions.

He nodded and let it drop, allowing us to talk about sports instead. We were having fun complaining about our favorite baseball teams when my cell rang. I saw Steph's name on my screen, making me smile. "Hey, Steph."

I heard her exhale at the sound of my voice. "Ram, someone was in my apartment while we were gone." Anxiety began to set into my soul. I hadn't been inside her apartment since we got back to clear it.

"Are you alone in your apartment now?" My training took over as I tried to assess the situation. "Do you have your gun?" I signaled to Vince to call Tank. He could hear my end of the conversation and knew that we needed to get a team to Steph's apartment and that we needed relief because I was going to want to be with her.

"I do have my gun and I think I'm alone." Her voice was a little shaky but she sounded calm overall.

"Steph, go outside and wait in your car. Vince is calling Tank and a team will be there soon."

She interrupted, "Are you able to come?"

"I'm on my way but someone else is likely to get there first, I'm at the edge of town in the warehouse district." I wanted to comfort and protect her as much as she obviously wanted the same from me.

"Rex and I are going to wait in my car." I smiled at her care for her hamster.

"Keep your gun ready and lock your doors. Talk to me to until someone you know gets there." I could hear her taking in slow, deep breaths and knew that she was fighting to stay calm.

Vince drove us towards Steph's apartment while we talked. I didn't press for details, knowing that I'd figure out what happened to her place when I got there. She hung up when Tank and Bobby arrived. Knowing that they were there with her allowed me to breathe a little easier. I knew that they wouldn't let anything happen to my girl.

We pulled into the parking lot of her building and it was swarming with cop cars and black RangeMan vehicles. Steph was leaning up against Tank and his truck, his arm holding her into his side. She saw me step out of our Explorer and met me half away across the parking lot.

I pulled her into my body, her slender arms locking around my waist. "Are you ok?"

"I am now that you're here." A small shiver escaped her body and I wasn't entirely sure if she was cold or afraid.

I squeezed her closer to me, my eyes making contact with Tank as he approached us. He gave me a small nod toward her building, letting me know it was okay to take a look around. I tucked Steph into my side and walked with her and Tank to see just what had happened and what kind of crazy was in her life now.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

_**Ram's POV**_

Tank led the way to Steph's apartment. Steph's fingers were entwined with mine, her other hand gripping my wrist with force. Her face was calm but the hold she had on me belied her underlying emotions. She kept her body close to me as we moved.

I noticed that she didn't have her gun anymore, I assumed she left it in her car once the guys arrived. I'd been working with her on her shooting skills and she was good with her gun but she wasn't comfortable with what it could do and would probably never be. It was my hope that she never needed again, that I could provide that protection for her if it was ever necessary.

Her apartment door was open, letting us hear the buzz of activity before we saw inside. Cops were everywhere, thankfully I recognized most of them as friends of Steph. Carl Costanza and Joe Morelli seemed to be leading the charge. We walked into Steph's bedroom, this was apparently the room that had been breached more than any other.

The drawers to her dresser were open and clothes, mostly underwear were strewn across her bed and floor. The idea of a stranger fingering her panties forced a deep breath from my lungs in an effort to keep my cool. The crime scene techs handed us a box after a nod of approval from Morelli. On the inside of the lid was a handwritten note, _'I've watched you for years, Stephanie. You were supposed to come to me after you realized Morelli and Manoso weren't good enough.'_

Inside were photographs spanning at least a year; of her and Ranger or her and Joe. Steph's hands tightened around my arm as she watched me flip through the photos. The last photo in the box was of her and I eating at Pino's a week or so ago. Scrawled above our faces were the words _'You will be punished for cheating, Stephanie!'_ A growl escaped my throat as the full force of the box contents hit me. This guy was patient but had now been pushed over some kind of edge because of us dating and I wondered just how far his delusion went.

I pulled Steph into my side wanting to keep her close to me, closer than usual. Morelli asked her a few questions about how long she was gone so that he could estimate when the stalker had been inside. I watched them interact not sure how things were between them, but it seemed friendly and I could tell Joe was pained. They might not be dating but he obviously didn't want harm to come to her either.

Carl asked for ideas on who the stalker's identity but Steph had none. Steph hadn't had any run-ins with skips or stalkers in a while. The fact that this guy had obviously been following her and keeping tabs on her life for over a year with no other contact was odd and gave us no clues as to who he might be.

Tank and the cops stepped away leaving Steph and I in her bedroom. I turned to face her, my hands holding onto hers. "Stay with me at my house, please." She simply nodded, her eyes were tired, her emotions raw and close to the surface. I wanted to get her out of here as quickly as possible so that she could relax.

"Let's pack a bag, ok? Enough clothes for a few days." I cupped her cheek in my palm and smiled when she leaned into the touch. She returned my smile and broke the contact and started throwing things into a bag. I was surprised at the speed at which she packed, but I could tell she wasn't really looking at what she packing. Her movements were almost frantic, she was afraid and it was breaking my heart. I wanted to talk to her about what was going on inside that pretty head of hers but wanted to wait until we were alone.

"I left Rex in my car." She was chewing on her lip as her gaze met mine.

"We'll take your car to my house. Are you done packing?" She nodded and I moved to pick up her bag.

Steph reached for my hand before I turned around to lead us out of her apartment. "Thanks," she whispered. My stomach flopped at the look of exhaustion and fear registering on her face. I just wanted to get her to my house where I could make her feel safe.

I pulled her into my arms and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to thank me, Steph. I like having you with me and at my house. I promise, everything's going to be okay, sweet pea." Her arms tightened around me as she exhaled a deep breath.

Steph rested her cheek on my chest as I tucked her into my side. I gave a nod to Tank and Bobby as they talked with the cops. Their nods in return let me know that they'd fill us in tomorrow. It was time for Steph to get some space from this latest scare.

Walking to her car she reached into her pocket and handed me her car keys. "Will you drive?" I wanted to drive but wasn't sure if I should offer, I didn't want to take away any form of independence that she needed to feel some control right now.

"Sure, Steph." I opened the passenger side for her, putting Rex into the backseat before she sat down.

I climbed behind the wheel, pushing the seat back and trying to get comfortable in her little Ford Focus. It was small for a man of my height but I made it work. We made the drive to my house in silence. Steph kept her hand in mine but her gaze was focused outside her window. I would steal glances at her wanting to know what she was thinking about but figured it was best saved until we got behind closed doors.

Parking her car in my driveway, I walked us inside. Steph carried Rex's cage while I carried her bag. I put the bag down while I took care of the alarm. Steph walked into the kitchen placing Rex on the counter before reaching down to pet Caramel. I watched as she let Caramel out into the backyard to take care of business and let off some steam.

"Are you hungry Steph?" I watched her rubbing her arms as she watched Caramel run around.

"No, some tea maybe?" I put a kettle of water on for tea and grabbed some brandy. I moved behind her wrapping my arms around her holding her against my chest. She leaned her body into me, her hands clutching mine.

"I have a new stalker." Her voice was thick with exhaustion and maybe anxiety.

I nodded against her head. "It looks that way. We'll figure out who it is and put an end to it. In the meantime will you carry your gun?"

She nodded. "Yes and my panic button."

"That's my girl." I kissed the top of her head as the kettle whistled on the stove. Steph let Caramel in while I fixed our drinks.

I moved into the living room setting the mugs on the coffee table and relaxing into the couch. "I'm going to change and wash up while that cools just a bit." She ran upstairs while I threw my head back and tried to calm myself down.

This stalker wasn't new, he'd been around for a while and not I or Joe or even Ranger had noticed him when we were with Stephanie. The knowledge that he'd been around undetected and the realization at how he could have hurt her made my stomach clench. She was my girl now and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some maniac get his hands on her.

My fingers were curling and uncurling into fists when Steph reappeared in one of my t-shirts. If it wasn't for the look of utter exhaustion and hint of fear in her eyes I don't think I would have been able to control the urge to pin her beneath me and claim her body. She was sexy but for the first time tonight I could see she was also afraid. The adrenaline had no doubt left her and the realization that someone had been following her and wants to hurt her had finally set in.

I opened my arms for her and she quickly took the invitation, settling herself into my lap. She nuzzled her face into my neck and let out a deep breath. "I'm scared. Some of those photos were taken at least eight months ago." She started to cry a little and I felt rage boil up from my soul. I wasn't going to allow her to be afraid and I would make sure the bastard who did this suffered for every tear she shed.

Eventually she fell asleep on my lap. I held her there trying to comfort her, quiet her tears until her body succumbed to the exhaustion. I carried her to my bed and quickly changed before slipping in next to her. She sighed into my embrace and I held her close as I too fell asleep with a promise to keep her demons, nightmares and real, at bay.

_**Steph's POV**_

I was at Victoria's Secret with Lula trying to find a new bra and panty set for my date with Ram tonight. I'd already found a shimmering short-sleeved red dress on clearance at Macy's with matching strappy heeled sandals. This date carried the promise of something new and I wanted to be prepared wanted to have something not touched by any other man or stalker on when I hoped Ram would touch me intimately for the first time.

At breakfast this morning, I asked Ram if we were still on for tonight, fearful that my latest stalker would have ruined our plans. Past experience made me think he was going to keep me on lock down until this latest threat was over. He assured me that we were going out, that he wasn't worried about my safety when I was with someone else, especially him, just that he didn't want me out alone for a while.

I spent the morning doing searches and talking with the guys about my stalker. I had no idea who he was and it obvious that he was patient. The stalker had left photos that were old along with newer ones of Ram and I. The knowledge that he probably had many photos gave me the creeps as did the idea of him playing with my underwear. I did my best to slip into denial because I wanted this date with Ram to be extra special tonight.

Lula dropped me off at Ram's house after our shopping trip. I used the guest bathroom to get ready. I wanted to be perfect for him tonight. He had been doing so much to make this growing relationship between us special and I felt like it was my time to return the favor.

Hours later when I was exfoliated, shaved, primped, and lotioned within an inch of my life, I gave myself a final look in the mirror and smiled. Ram always made me feel like I was enough even when I was in grungy sweats but I hoped that this look would make him pant a bit. I wanted to knock him over with how well I could clean up and I was pretty sure this look would do it.

Ram had come home about half an hour ago, letting me know that he was here and it wouldn't take him long to be ready. I heard the shower come off and on and heard his bedroom door open before he walked downstairs. How men could get ready so quickly would always be a mystery to me.

Coming down the steps I saw Ram and Caramel waiting at the bottom for me. Ram had on a blue-grey suit that matched his eyes, he was beyond handsome. His red tie matched my dress so well that someone could have easily thought we planned it that way. The sight of him all decked out nearly took my breath away. "Wow, you look amazing." I smiled at him as he took my hand.

"Wow is right. You are so beautiful and that dress looks gorgeous on you." He leaned down to kiss my cheeks and I felt myself flush at his words and attentions. "Shall we?" He stuck his elbow out at me. I wrapped my arm around his and let him lead me out to his car.

Ram had arranged for a table at the back of the restaurant so that he could sit with his back against the wall, facing the sea of customers. This was typical of most RangeMan outings and it always seemed a bit excessive to me but after last night's stalker contact I found it comforting. Ram never made a big deal out of these security precautions. Joe and Ranger, did them too but for Joe it always seemed like a gesture of Italian Machismo. Ranger always seemed to make it a bit of a spectacle, I suppose he used it as a way of pumping himself and his business up to potential clients, showed that he was more than competent at what he did. Ram wasn't showing off, wasn't trying to prove that he was some kind of bad-ass soldier, it was just his way. He didn't apologize for it either, he was going to do what felt safe and right to him without worrying about how it looked to anyone else. It was exactly how he carried himself all the time, calm and quietly confident.

The food was amazing, it always was here at Rossini's. The conversation was quiet and intimate, Ram kept his hand on mine as much as physically possible while we ate. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I'd told him that I was falling in love with him and that was the truth and while we were eating dessert I realized that I was head over heels in love with him. I'd never known a man as tender and simultaneously strong as him.

He held me as I cried last night, he didn't try to make it all better, he didn't make promises of ripping my stalker's heart out, he simply held me. I saw what he did to Evan and I knew deep down that he probably did want to rip my stalker's heart out, but last night he gave me exactly what I needed, his tender strength and the safety of his arms. I slept surprisingly well wrapped up in his arms and when I woke this morning, I knew that I would do everything I could to stay as close as possible to this wonderful man for as long as he'd let me.

Ram paid for our meal and escorted me to his car. The drive home was quiet, my hand in his as I watched him unable to pry my eyes from his handsome face. He would look at me every once in a while when he could do so safely without wrecking and I could see and feel the passion in his eyes.

At home he led me through the garage into the kitchen, the silence and building tension almost unbearable. He stood in front of me, his calloused hands rubbing up my bare arms sending a shiver through my body. My eyes met his and I couldn't stop the confession from crossing my lips. "I love you."

He smiled, pulling me to him and kissing my lips hungrily. When his tongue sought entrance I gave it moaning as we tasted each other. He pulled back and I may have whined in dissatisfaction. He cupped my face in his hands as his forehead rested on mine. "I love you Stephanie Plum."

We kissed again, this time our hands exploring each other with more ferocity. The need to touch and feel each other, the weeks of build-up coming to a head as he backed us up into the living room. This time I broke the kiss, my eyes met his as I tried to convey emotions that I couldn't form into words. I took his hand and led him to the stairs wanting to get us to his bed, wanting him to make me his in every sense of the word.

_**Author's note: **__Rating is likely to change in the next chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **__Rating on the story had to be changed because of this chapter. I hope I did a good enough job at expressing their love through the physical joining._

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Ram's POV**_

Steph ascended the bottom step, my hand in hers and my mouth ran dry. I reached for her needing to feel her in my arms. I swung her tiny body into my arms. She giggled and threw her arms around my neck. Kissing her forehead I carried her up the stairs while she placed little kisses on my jawline and neck.

I've never made love to a woman. I've had sex with plenty but having my heart involved was a new experience for me. We'd been waiting and hearing her say she loved me broke the last dam of control that I possessed. Carrying her through my bedroom door, I pulled back and looked in her eyes. "Are you sure, Steph? I don't want to rush this, you, us."

She gave me a dazzling smile as her fingernails raked through my hair. "I want this, want you. I couldn't be more positive than I am right now."

Placing her on my bed, I followed her down my body covering hers. I tried to keep my weight from her knowing I would be too heavy but I needed to keep the connection, wanted to feel her underneath me. My mouth continued to explore hers as I delighted in the sounds coming from her throat.

Her hands reached up and loosened my tie removing it before sliding her hands underneath my suit coat trying to push it off my shoulders. "I need to feel your skin against mine." Her voice was husky, dripping with desire and only served to fuel my own.

I stood up keeping my eyes on her as I removed my coat and shirt. I was mesmerized when she kicked off her shoes and knelt on the bed pulling her dress over her head. Her revealed body was even more amazing than I dreamed and was currently covered in red lace. "My God, Steph, you are so beautiful."

I reached for her crushing her chest to mine. Her body was so small in my arms but despite her size nothing about her felt tiny or fragile right now. My tongue found her neck, licking and sucking that tender flesh into my mouth. Her sharp intake of breath encouraged me on, my hands found her bra clasp undoing it and grasping the straps. I pulled the tiny straps down her arms, my mouth following its path placing open mouth kisses against her smooth skin.

Steph's hands explored my chest and down when her hands reached between my legs and stroked my erection through my pants I took in a sharp breath. My hips moved towards her hand wanting to keep the connection as her fingers worked on my belt. I took a step back to help her, wanting my pants off as much as she did. Kicking off my shoes, I leaned down and pulled off my socks.

Steph slipped out of her panties, throwing them on top of the pile of clothes on the floor. She reached forward and grasped my erection, her thumb tracing over the head spreading the drop of moisture there around. Leaning forward she took one of my nipples her mouth, her hand continuing to stroke my rigid member. I threw my head back and moaned at the delight she was giving me.

Sitting back on the bed, Steph pulled me closer to her. I stood between her legs as she looked up at me, her eyes were hooded with desire and her cheeks flush. She was positiviely gorgeous, she turned her gaze to my cock with a gleam in her eye. Leaning forward she took me into her warm mouth making a hiss of pleasure escape my lips.

My fingers curled into her soft brown curls, wrapping around her head. I simultaneously fought the urge to pump into her mouth and pull out so that I could worship her. Steph was an independent and confident woman; I wanted to give her the control she desired. I didn't want to thwart her affections because I didn't want her to do that to me. I had plans to explore and taste every inch of her creamy body and I wasn't about to let anything get in the way of those desires..

Her fingers pumped by shaft in time with her mouth. Her tongue would occasionally flick over my head as she sucked her way up and down sliding me towards the back of her throat. I growled as my balls began to tighten letting me this was going to be over way too soon. Her tiny hands cupped my balls squeezing them gently as she looked up and held my gaze. I couldn't fight it any longer and thrust myself into her mouth. Seconds later I came with a roar spilling my seed down her throat.

I moved my hands to rest on her shoulders to give me the stability I needed to stand. My legs were shaking and I was unable to catch my breath. She let out a tiny laugh of unadulterated joy as her hands rested on my hips. "Yum."

Grasping her by her armpits, I pulled her up onto the bed. I pinned her beneath me kissing her enjoying the taste of myself on her lips. Sliding down her body my fingers traced over her skin. She made the sexiest little mewing sounds and inhaled a sharp breath when my tongue traced around her nipple. Her back arched into my mouth her nipples hardening at my attentions.

I kept my mouth alternating between her exquisite breasts, my tongue sliding over the skin between them. My hand skimmed over her taught stomach, dipping in between her legs. Finding her wet and warm forced a growl from my throat. Her breath came in deep gasps as I slid a finger inside her. I curled the finger pumping it slowly inside her.

Raising up on my forearms, I kissed my way down her body and settled between her legs. Sliding my hands under her ass I lifted her body just slightly so that I could taste her. My tongue traced her clit before dipping down to drink straight from her core and back again. Her hands twisted in my hair, her body tightening under my ministrations. Knowing she was close I pumped two fingers inside her. Her walls clamped down on my fingers, her orgasm washing over as she squealed my name.

As she came down from her high I moved up her body making sure that our skin touched as I made my way. I kept my weight on my forearms as our lips locked. Our kiss was gentle and unhurried. Her hands grasped at my waist pulling me closer against her body.

She pulled back from the kiss as her hands moved to cup my face. "Please, I need you inside me. Make me yours. Let me make you mine."

Her words forced a growl from my throat. "I am yours, Steph." I grinned at her. "After tonight there will be no doubt that you are mine." She giggled and opened her legs for me. Positioning myself at her opening a moment of rational thought caught me. "Do I need a condom?"

She shook her head, "I'm on birth control and I'm disease free." She blushed which struck me as odd considering everything we've already done tonight but it was also endearing and made my heart swell even more for her.

"Me too." I assured her before I kissed her nose and slid forward into her. Both of our breaths caught at the sensation as I inched forward. When my hips met hers, I stopped allowing us both to regain some composure at the sensation. Being inside her was the most intense feeling of connection I'd ever experienced, it was more than just physical it was if our souls were joining just like our bodies.

I was about to pull back when I saw a tiny tear escape and slide down her cheek. Fearful that I was hurting her I stayed still and cupped her cheeks in my hands, wiping the tear. "Are you ok, Steph?"

She nodded, "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever felt. Don't stop, Ram."

"I feel it too, Sweet Pea." I moved my hips slowly back and forth despite the urge to plow into her hard and fast.

We moved together slowly building the pace thrusting and rubbing against each other until we both came shouting our pleasure. Her body clenched around me milking the final drops from my erection.

I rolled off her pulling her into my chest. Our hands touched and caressed each other as our breathing returned to normal. She placed a kiss on my chest and sighed. I held her close as we both drifted off to sleep completely sated and utterly exhausted.

_**Steph's POV**_

Stretching as I woke my muscles were pleasantly sore. Ram was on his side next to me his eyes half open, a gorgeous grin gracing his handsome face. His finger tips ran over my breast lightly as the sheet slid down to my waist. "Morning."

"It is indeed a good morning." He laughed.

Ram kissed me, his morning wood pressing into my bare thigh. Despite all the pleasure we'd shared last night I was more than ready for another round. I pressed on his shoulders wanting him to lay back. He took my suggestion and moved willingly, thankfully because I'd never be able to do it on my own.

Straddling his waist I leaned forward to kiss and nip at his neck. My fingers tracing the ridges of his muscular chest and abs. I sat up moving myself over him, positioning his shaft at my center. I slid down slowly, stopping and throwing my head back in pleasure when our hips touched.

Ram's hands rested on my highs as I began to find my rhythm. I braced my hands on his chest as he shifted his legs up behind me. The change allowed him to go deeper inside me. He began matching my thrusts our legs slapping against one another. Unlike last night, this wasn't the slow soulful connection of lovers. This was a lustful fast paced joining to satisfy our bodily urges so that we could get through our work day apart.

His hand moved across my thighs, one thumb finding and pressing my clit as I screamed in orgasm. My entire lower body coiled tight and clamped down on him as he roared and unloaded himself inside me. I collapsed onto his chest trying to catch my breath. His arms instantly surrounded me, keeping me close to him our hearts beating against each other.

An hour later, I woke up in the same position on top of Ram. My bladder was screaming for relief but his arms were a vice around me as I tried to extricate myself. He made a sound of displeasure as I tried to get up. "Ken, you need to let me up. I'll be right back." I kissed his cheek as he let go and ran to the bathroom.

Checking myself in the mirror, I realized that my skin was flush and glowing. It was a good look, an even better feeling, but I was aware that there would be no hiding our activities last night. I tried to wrestle my hair into a ponytail and realized that only a shower and some serious conditioner was going to tame it today.

Ram was standing in the door watching me with a silly, satisfied grin on his face. I knew we had to get moving that we both had work to do today. "I need a shower." I looked at him in all his naked glory and bit my lip.

He growled and approached his arms snaking around my waist. "We could conserve water and shower together." His voice was a sexy whisper against my ear and it made me shiver.

I put my hand on his chest, stopping him. "That's sounds awesome, but we'll never get out of this house if we do that."

He smiled and nodded stepping back giving me free reign of his bathroom. I showered and dressed as quickly as possible. Coming downstairs I found breakfast waiting for me. Coffee and pancakes with bacon. Ram smiled and kissed the top of my head before running into the shower himself.

We drove to Haywood together our hands clasped. I wasn't sure how I was going to handle a day away from him. He loved me and I loved him, the joining of our bodies only made it more real. I didn't want to rush what was happening, didn't want to doom us to burning out quickly but at the same time the idea of not being near him was physically painful.

In the garage, he turned to me and leaned over the center console to kiss me gently. "I love you, Steph. I'll pick you up here at five, ok."

I nodded. "I love you too and I can't wait to see you at the end of the day. Be careful." He was going after some skips with Brett today. I knew Ram could take good care of himself but I also knew all too well what could go wrong on a take down.

We kissed one more time before I saw him climb into a RangeMan vehicle with his partner. I took the elevator to five and my cubicle for a day of searches. My new stalker had me sticking close to the security of RangeMan and the Merry Men for the time being.

I was working through a stack of searches when Tank approached. "Little Girl, do you feel up to covering a shift on the monitors this afternoon. Vince has the flu."

"Sure, what time do you need me?" I gave my huge friend a smile, I know monitor duty was the one job everyone hated. I hated it too, but it was something I could do to pull my weight around here.

"In an hour. Evan will be there, too." He frowned. "If that's no ok, just say so."

I squeezed his massive, dark hand. "It's fine. There's not supposed to be any talking during monitor duty anyway." I laughed, it was a rule that most no one followed including Tank but today I would be sure to adhere too it. "I don't think he's dumb enough to do anything in here anyway."

"He better not be that dumb." Tank growled. "Thanks, Steph."

An hour later, I relieved Cal as Evan relieved Hector. Hector gave my shoulder a squeeze before he whispered some words in Evan's ear and left us alone. I watched Evan struggle to keep a blank face through Hector's words and knew that he was given some kind of warning. We finished our shift in silence and despite a little initial nervousness I was glad that we worked together even if it was quiet because it meant that maybe we could move past the encounter in my apartment and work together as a team going forward. I wanted to know that I could trust him to be my back-up during distractions or my partner during surviellence or other take down jobs.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 **_

_**Steph's POV**_

Ram was helping me clean my apartment on a rainy Sunday afternoon. I'd loaded up all my lingerie and was torn between tossing or washing it. I wasn't sure if I could wear it again knowing that some creepy stalker had played with them, but replacing it all wouldn't be cheap either. With a wink and wolf grin, Ram offered to put me in and take me out of each piece after they'd been run through a hot wash to replace the bad memory. His offer was exactly what I needed to ease some of the tension I'd been carrying.

My stalker hadn't made any contact since Monday when I found the box. The no contact should be a good thing except that it just made me more anxious. I was hoping for a quick end to this latest crazy. Unfortunately we were no closer to identifying him either and wouldn't likely be unless he gave us some more clues.

Several hours were spent wiping down every surface getting rid of the fingerprint dust that had settled everywhere. The surfaces the crime scene folks dusted were coated but it also drifted like a fine spray over everything in the apartment. I've done this before, more times than I care to admit too, but it never gets easier. The physical cleaning has gotten easier, sadly experience makes it so. The emotional toll however was getting harder to clean up.

Each stalker, each psycho that breaks in takes more from my apartment and my soul than can ever be catalogued by a police report. At Ram's house I feel at home and safe. It's not so much the house as it is him and the sense of home and belonging I feel in his presence.

For the first time in my life I find myself wanting to move in with a man before he asks me. I don't know how to approach it with Ram either. He's been so deliberate and slow in the building of our relationship that I find it hard to want to disturb the wonderful rhythm he's set. We've both admitted to loving each other but I still wasn't comfortable with discussing my feelings. Opening myself up that much was hard, being that vulnerable didn't come easy to me. If he said yes, I'd be over the moon but if he rejected me I don't think my heart could bear it.

Ram moved to stand in front of me, his hands taking mine. "What are you thinking about?"

"Moving." I blurted without thinking. Ram had a way of asking what I was thinking when I was so deep in thought that I answered as if my brain was on autopilot. I wish I could have taken the word back the minute it crossed my lips not wanting to have this conversation.

"Yeah?" His eyebrows furrowed a bit in confusion but his lips turned up into a smile.

I nodded my head and looked down at the floor unable to look into his amazing eyes. I wanted to pull away from him get a little space before I embarrassed myself to much. Ram could sense my discomfort but didn't let me pull away instead he lifted my chin to meet his eyes. "Move in with me. My house is just a house but when you're there its more, its home. I know its early in our relationship but I love you and you love me so why wait."

Grinning I stood on my toes to kiss his lips. "That's exactly what I was thinking but I was too afraid to say it. I'm sorry that I don't give you more credit, I'll try to work harder on being honest about how I feel." I was embarrassed that I couldn't start an adult conversation with the man I love.

"It's okay, Steph. I'm not very good at talking about my feelings either, its just that I've been thinking about you living with me for more than a week now. I don't want to think about us living separate lives ever again." He gave me a dazzling smile. "So is that a yes? Are you going to give up this place and make a home with me?"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "That's a yes, oh my God, yes!"

He lifted and twirled me around before crushing me to his chest and locking his lips with mine. My legs circled his waist as I moaned into his kiss. He pulled back with a groan of his own. "I'm so glad and I'd love to celebrate this a little more properly." He winked at me. "However, we're supposed to have dinner with your parents in an hour."

I groaned this time unhappily as I realized the truth of his words. I unwrapped my legs from his body and he set me down. "I want a rain check on this celebration." I gave him my best sex kitten voice.

Ram growled and grabbed me, his hand snaking up my back and pulling my hair and head back to expose my neck to him. He nipped my ear lobe before placing open mouthed kisses on my neck making me weak in the knees. Holding my head back his mouth moved to the shell of my ear as he whispered, "I want to hear more of that voice later as you scream my name off the walls of our bedroom."

I giggled and he released me leaving me panting and my panties ruined. Ram was an amazing kisser and he had this way of holding me in his strong arms that made me feel like he was pulling me into his body. He completely surrounded me in his embrace but did it in such a way that I felt supremely treasured rather than claustrophobic.

Forty minutes later we were loading Ram's truck with bags of my clothing. All of it was going to be washed, I needed to make sure that all my clothing was free of stalker fingerprints and bad juju. I'd come back another day to give notice and pack up the rest of the stuff I didn't want to donate to charity.

We were about five minutes away from my parents house when I noticed Ram's grip on my hand getting tighter. His jaw was clenched as he drove and I almost thought him nervous but it seemed ridiculous. When his hand gripped me tighter as we turned onto my parents street I knew he was nervous.

"Ken what's going on? Are you nervous?" I didn't call him by his first name much but there were times when I knew it was important to do so, times when he needed that deeper connection as much as I did.

He blew out a deep breath as he parked in front of the house. I could see my mother and grandmother waiting at the door already. "Yeah, I guess I am. Your family meals are legendary and I want to make a good impression."

"My dad will love you and so will Grandma Mazur. My mom well she barely likes me, so don't get too worked up over her. You're an amazing man and I love you no matter what happens in there." It was my turn to give his hand a squeeze.

_**Ram's POV**_

I was as nervous as I could ever remember being as I walked up the stairs to the Plum house. I've gone into combat less nervous than I was approaching the two elderly women standing on the porch. It wasn't so much Grandma Mazur's groping that had me nervous though that didn't help. It was being accepted by Helen and Frank Plum that had my stomach in butterflies.

I didn't expect to be embraced by Helen. Joe Morelli was who she wanted for a son-in-law but I was hopeful that I could win over Steph's dad. I wanted to be a man that he liked, a man that he trusted with the care of his youngest daughter. She could take care of herself, of course, but I wanted the honor of being the one she relied on for the rest of her days. There was going to be a day when I was going to Frank for his blessing to marry his daughter and in order to do that I needed to make a good impression tonight.

We were ushered inside where Frank was watching TV. Edna looked me up and down with a gleam in her eye that made me a bit nervous. "Well, aren't you a tall, strong one?"

"Grandma, Mom, this Ken Ramsay." Steph interrupted and stopped any advances Edna was planning on making. I forced myself to roll my shoulders and relax as I shook both their hands.

Helen gave me the once over and smiled slightly. I did my best to play the boy-next-door card hoping she wouldn't think I was a thug. Her disapproval of all things RangeMan was pretty well known and I was hoping I could convince her to realize that we lived up to a high moral code despite all the characterizations of mobsters that surrounded us.

Leading us into the dining room, Helen encouraged us all to sit while she got the roast. From what I knew this was the standard Plum Sunday dinner, pot roast with all the fixings. The conversation seemed polite enough, I couldn't discern if I was truly charming Helen or if she was just waiting to get Steph alone. Frank didn't say much at all which was what I understood to be normal.

Helen was clearing the dinner plates and bringing out dessert, pineapple upside down cake when Frank finally spoke up. "Ken think you could help move a shelf in the garage? It's too heavy and awkward for me to do alone."

I couldn't decided if he truly needed my help or if it was just a ruse to get me alone. In the end it didn't matter so I simply nodded and stood to follow him out. Steph smiled at me and squeezed my hand before I left the room, her eyes let me know this was an important and good gesture.

In the garage he moved quickly to the tall wooden shelf against the back door and signaled where he wanted it on the wall. We were able to get it moved quickly. I could probably have moved it myself, but didn't want to insult the proud man. He was getting up in years and someday I might just be him, asking a daughter's boyfriend to help me move something I could have easily done in my younger days. I couldn't help but grin a bit at the thought of Steph and I living a long happy life together that might someday include children.

"Are you in love with my pumpkin?" Frank's voice interrupted my little daydream. His arms were crossed and he definitely had the stern father act down.

I looked him in the eye making sure to hold his gaze, wanting him to understand that I knew how important of a discussion this was for him as well as me. "Yes, Sir. I do very much."

He relaxed his arms just slightly at my admission but held my gaze. "I expect that you'll treat her right then. She's a special woman and she needs a man who will truly share a life with her not keep her at arms length in some misguided attempt to keep her safe. I don't want to find out that you cheated on her or yelled at her in front of everyone in Trenton either."

It didn't escape me that he was warning me to treat Steph better than Ranger, Dickie or Joe had. The reminder of how they'd each hurt her intentionally or not made my fists clench involuntarily.

"I would never raise my voice at her, ever especially not in public. Why any man would cheat on her is beyond me and as for keeping her at arm's length I want her at my side. I'll never her intentionally and will spend my life making sure I don't hurt unintentionally."

"Good man." He clapped me on the shoulder and led me back in the dining room for dessert. Steph was smiling when we came back in so I assumed her mother hadn't berated her in my absence.

When it was time to go Helen sent us off with leftover cake and a smile. All in all it was better than I hoped for. I helped Steph into my truck, kissing her gently before getting behind the wheel.

"My mom and grandma both like you a lot. I think my dad does too." She squeezed my hand while I drove.

I nodded. "Your dad and I had a nice chat in the garage. I wasn't sure about your mom and grandma."

Her fingers traced gently over my thighs as I drove us home. Home, our home, there had never been a more joyous word or feeling to me. Pulling into the garage, I grabbed a few of her boxes from the back and took them inside. I put everything in the laundry room figuring we could tackle it later.

Steph stood watching me, her fingers tracing her lips. Her blue eyes were hooded and she looked sexier than I could ever remember. "I think we have some celebrating to do." She giggled and turned to run from me.

I growled and chased after her catching her around the waist half way up the stairs, I could have gotten her sooner but the chase was too fun to end it early. I swung her over my shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. I tossed her on the bed, my body covering hers instantly.

I pushed the hair from her face, cupping her flushed cheeks in my hands. "Thank you for giving me a home."

She laughed. "I think I should be the one thanking you. You're the one who's giving me a place to live afterall."

"No, Steph this is just four walls. You're what makes it a home."

Her eyes lit up at my words. She leaned up and kissed me, her lips and soul pouring emotions into mine that neither of us would comfortably be able to put into words. I made good on my earlier promise and celebrated with her until her voice echoed my name off our bedroom walls.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Steph's POV**_

Lula and I were taking in Martin Shemski. Well, I was taking him in, Lula was sitting in the car. She still didn't like cops or the police station very much. Martin liked to shoplift which seemed liked such an odd habit for an elderly man but he was an easy skip for me, I didn't even end up covered in anything disgusting. Actually I hadn't been covered in anything disgusting in quite a while. The training from the guys at RangeMan helped me avoid those situations more often.

After turning Martin in, I stopped by to see Joe. After our break-up we avoided each other for a good month but had now settled into a good friendship that I was grateful to have. Now that we were both dating other people and happily so, our relationship had taken on the ease that comes from knowing someone your whole life.

"Hey, Joe." I leaned on his desk, facing him.

"Hi Cupcake, I mean Steph." He frowned. "Maybe I shouldn't call you Cupcake while you're dating someone else, especially Ram since I know he can shoot me from a mile away." His frown changed to a smile as he chuckled.

"I hope I'll always be Cupcake to you Joe. I understand though if your new girlfriend doesn't want you calling me by a pet name. Ram won't care." I knew Ram wouldn't mind, he was used to it, every bad-ass soldier inside RangeMan had a special pet name for me after all.

"Angie won't mind, she understands the friendship you and I share." He squeezed my hand and gave me one of his dazzling smiles. Joe was a handsome man there was no denying that, I wasn't surprised when he started dating fairly quickly after we called it quits for good. "What brings you here today?"

"I brought in Martin Shemski and just thought I'd say hi. See if there was any news on my stalker."

Joe's posture straightened in his chair. "No news, I'm sorry Steph. I'm sure Tank and crew are working on it too."

I nodded and I knew he'd probably fill Tank in the minute there was any news. We talked for a little while longer like old friends do, filling each other in on family members and general news before saying our goodbye. I was glad that we were able to move on and not only be civil with one another but also maintain a loose friendship.

Remembering that Lula was still outside in the car and probably none too happy with me. I ran down the stairwell to get outside only to run smack into Gus Chianni's chest. I staggered backwards from the impact and giggled at him. "Sorry Gus."

He had reached for my arms to steady me so that I didn't fall flat on my ass. "It's ok, Steph. Are you alright?"

I nodded and stepped back. Gus was a long time friend and drinking buddy of Joe's, though I had heard that they'd had a falling out just before Joe and I had broken up. Gus has been on the outskirts of my life for a long time. He had asked me out fairly quickly after Joe and I broke up. I'd turned him down saying I didn't think it was right for me to date one of Joe's friends. I had hoped it was a gentle way of rejecting him.

Gus took a step closer invading my body space and backed me into the wall. He was still smiling at my clumsiness but something about his energy was making me uncomfortable. My spidey sense was telling me get away but my rational brain was trying to remind me that we were inside a police station and that Gus had been a long-time friend and would never hurt me.

"Steph, there' a carnival in town tonight and tomorrow. Would you want to go with me?" He smiled and looked me in the eye.

My spidey sense relaxed a bit realizing that he was probably nervous and bracing for rejection. I gave him a smile and tried again to be gentle in my rejection. "Thanks for the invitation, Gus, but I can't. I'm working a distraction for RangeMan tonight and I'm dating Ram. In fact, I'm moving in with Ram."

His face turned red and his eyes flashed but I couldn't tell if it was out of anger or embarrassment. Either way I didn't want to stick around, we were both uncomfortable and the tension needed to be diffused. I said a kick goodbye and ran down the steps to get back to Lula.

"What took you so long white girl? I could have died from heat stroke in this car while you were inside." Lula was playfully annoyed and I knew I'd have to make it up too her with some ice cream.

While we sat at a bench eating our frozen treats, I told Lula about my run-in with Gus. She laughed and wondered what it was about me that Italian cops found so hard to resist. It was funny and exactly what I needed to move from being a little unnerved by the interaction to finding it completely ridiculous.

After dropping Lula off at her apartment, I went home to get ready for tonight's distraction. Ram was cutting the grass in the front yard while Caramel supervised when I pulled into the driveway. The sense of home, the sense of family and belonging that I felt each and every time I made my way into this house and saw Ram never ceased to make me weak in the knees. I was overwhelmed by how much he loved me and allowed me to love him.

He stopped the mower and approached as I got out of the car. The neck of his t-shirt was ringed with sweat, his long legs ending in a pair of ratty old running shoes that looked like they'd mowed the lawn many a time. He was a gorgeous man and when he leaned down to give me a quick peck to the cheek, I had to fight the urge to wrap my legs around him and take him on the front lawn in front of all the neighbors.

I either said that out loud or he was able to read my thoughts because Ram growled before speaking. "After the distraction tonight, I plan on letting you take me wherever you want."

"You're coming along, right? You're part of the back-up I mean?" I never truly knew he was going to be working with me on a distraction until I pulled up to the bar. I knew Tank would be leading the charge as he always did now that Ranger was in Miami but beyond that I didn't know much. Tank would fill me in once we arrived as to who was inside and at the various exits so that I could look for back-up if I needed it.

"Of course, I don't think you've ever done a distraction that I wasn't part of, Steph. I'm not about to start missing out on them now. I know the guys do a good job of watching your back but I wouldn't be able to relax if I wasn't there to do my job too." Thinking back over past distractions, I guess he was always a part of the team just not always a completely visible part. I was glad that he was going to be close tonight as the skip was a violent one and I was a bit nervous.

A few hours later after a light dinner and all the prepping that went into looking like the girl next door, the look that was apparently our skip's type, I was ready. Ram was dressed in standard RangeMan black, his utility belt fully loaded and I'm sure a few other weapons that I couldn't see were also attached to his body. Sometimes it all seemed like overkill but previous experience let me know how quickly a distraction could go wrong and just how grateful I would be for all that overkill if it became necessary.

We drove to RangeMan together, my hand captive to Ram's against his thigh. I always drove to distractions with Tank and tonight would be no different. Ram was in his zone, his jaw clenched, his face was stoic. Obviously he was preparing himself for whatever he might be called on to do tonight. At Haywood, he gave me a quick kiss and told me to be careful, before Tank opened my door and helped me out of Ram's truck.

_**Ram's POV**_

I was standing outside the bar when Tank and Steph pulled up. I was going to be working the front door with Tank tonight, grateful for the opportunity to keep a close eye on my girl. Tonight's skip was a violent asshole who enjoyed preying on innocent women. He'd raped and beaten a girl near to death when she'd denied his advances and then run when let out on bail. Most of us at RangeMan would pick up this prick for free just for the opportunity to knock him around.

Tank had already given Steph all the details about skip along with ample opportunities to turn the distraction down. We needed her special talents on this job but no one was happy about her getting to close this skip. On the drive over he would have also let her know that Lester and Hal were inside and Bobby and Cal had the backdoor covered. She shouldn't hopefully ever be out of the sight of our of team members. Tank got out of the vehicle, walked to the passenger side, and stood sentry. I knew that meant that Steph was placing her wire.

Steph's voice came through my ear, "Testing."

That was Tank's signal and he opened the door for her, knowing that the game was now on. My body went rigid as Steph walked past me. I gave her an encouraging smile and she winked at me as she stepped inside the bar.

I hated the fact that we sent her into these operations without any kind of weapon to protect herself. Rationally, I knew that a weapon couldn't be concealed in one of her skimpy outfits and that even a hint of one would ruin the job, but my heart hated the idea of her getting hurt. I pushed those thoughts out of my mind and listened intently to what was happening inside.

She had the skip hooked pretty quickly. They chatted and I could tell he was close to her by how clearly his voice came across the wire. I tried to calm my mind and relax my fists at the image. I knew Les and Hal wouldn't let anything happen to her inside but still my thoughts raced with images of this fucker getting his hands on my girl.

I heard the skip ask her if she knew someone at the bar, someone who kept watching her. At first I thought it was Les or Hal but they knew better than to draw attention to themselves. Steph said no that he must be waiting for his chance to buy her a drink. The skip laughed and growled, "Not tonight, baby. I don't plan on letting any other man take your attention away from me."

Les' voice filled our earpieces. "A Trenton cop is at the bar. Chocci, China, I don't remember his name but he's the one making eyes at Steph."

I heard Steph excuse herself to the restroom before her voice came through the transmitter. "Les or Hal I need one of you to get Office Gus Chianni's attention away from me and the skip. He's making our skip nervous, me too at that."

I growled at her admission, hating that someone else was making her more nervous than the job was already doing. Steph didn't wear an earpiece so she wouldn't have heard Les' promise to handle the cop. She wouldn't need to hear it, she knew that her back-up would take care of the issue immediately. I heard her take a deep breath before the bathroom door opened and I assumed she went back into the bar.

Within a few seconds, I heard the skip talking to Steph again. He was obviously leaning in close to her and when I heard her breath hitch I knew he was trying to cop a feel. "Sugar, I'm not that kind of girl. I don't like giving bar patrons a free show, especially not on the first night of meeting someone."

"Such a good girl you are baby. I like that." The skips breathy voice was making my skin crawl, I could only imagine what it was doing to Steph.

"I think it's time for me to go home. Walk me to my car?" Steph's voice let us know they were coming out and I rolled my shoulders getting ready to get him as far away from her as possible.

Hal's voice came next. "They're on the move. She's behind him a step or two, his hand clamped down on her wrist." He was letting us know so that we could make sure she was free before we tried to grab him so that the skip didn't try to use her as a shield.

The bar door opened and Steph pulled her hand from the skip's grasp. He turned around confused at her sudden motion. Tank had stepped in front of her, the skip's face registered shock as he turned to run away knowing what was about to happen. He only succeeded into running into me. I had him on the ground and in cuffs in seconds while Tank gave him the speech about being FTA. He didn't put up much of a fight most of these guys never did they were only good at beating up women never brave enough to take on a man of equal size.

Bobby and Cal came from around back while Les, Hal and Officer Chianni appeared from inside. Les and Tank loaded the skip while I gave Steph a hug making sure she was ok. She nodded but didn't smile.

Gus Chianni approached us, Cal and Hal sticking close to him. They didn't trust him, they knew he could have screwed this job up, intentionally or not, and they wanted to make sure he wasn't up to anything. "Sorry, Steph. Lester said I almost ruined this job. I didn't mean anything by it, I just wanted to watch you work."

"Gus, I thought you were going to the carnival tonight. How did you know where I was going to be?" Steph had tucked herself into my side as she talked. She was shaking and I wasn't sure if it was adrenaline let down from the distraction or if this cop was upsetting her.

"RangeMan generally lets the station know when you're doing a distraction so we don't get involved. I just wanted to see you in action." He smiled at her sheepishly. He tried to be apologetic but something about him was setting me on edge.

Steph obviously wanted to get away from the bar and him. She looked up at me and gave me a brave smile. "Can we go home now?"

Without a word to the cop and only a nod to the rest of our team, I walked her over to my truck. I knew we wouldn't be needed any more tonight. Once we were both inside the truck, we took off our transmitters and turned them off before tucking them into the glove box. We drove home in silence, I was trying to let Steph open up to me when she was ready.

At home, she took a long shower before joining me on the couch. She told me about Chianni asking her out earlier today and before we started dating. The news immediately set off warning bells in my mind. If it hadn't been for her stalker, I might have brushed it off. Asking her out didn't bother me, I was secure in what we had, but showing up and endangering her at a distraction was unforgivable to me. It was obvious that Chianni was up to no good and that I was going to have to speak to him, personally.

When we settled into bed, the day finally wearing us both out, Steph snuggled into my chest. She admitted that the skip tried to get a hand up her skirt, that it made her feel dirty and that was why she needed the shower. "I'm sorry I know I promised some action when we got home but I just can't tonight. Is that ok?"

I tightened my hold on her and kissed her forehead. "You don't have to apologize for not wanting to have sex tonight or ever. I'll never force you or guilt you into if you change your mind. I'm sorry that you're left feeling dirty or ashamed though. You shouldn't ever have to feel that way."

She kissed my chest and snuggled closer to me. I rubbed her arms until I felt her tension release and her body relax into sleep. Tomorrow I'd find out some more information about Officer Chianni and maybe have a talk with him but tonight was all about keeping my sleeping beauty safely tucked against my body.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9 **_

_**Ram's POV**_

I partnered up with Lester today. Bobby was needed to do some physicals and they had a line on a high bond skip, so Lester asked me to come along. I liked working with Lester he had a great sense of humor that helped pass the time but if it came time to fight he was fierce, strong with quick reflexes.

We found the skip at his girlfriend's house. He was passed out drunk while she was at work making it a much easier than we had anticipated. Dropping him off at the station, I looked for Gus Chianni. I wasn't going to confront him at the station necessarily but I did want to make sure he knew that I was looking for him.

Steph had a rough night full of bad dreams. When I dropped her off at Haywood this morning she looked positively exhausted but I knew she'd never let it show to anyone else in the building. She always put forth such a positive face to the guys. Before we started dating, I thought that most nothing affected her now I know better. Now I know she holds it back not wanting to worry anyone and deals with her emotions privately. Knowing that she felt comfortable enough to be that vulnerable, that transparent with me only increased my love for her and my desire to keep her safe.

Thinking about her whimpering in her sleep while I tried to hold her close and comfort her only pissed me off more. I didn't want to get arrested for assaulting or worse killing a police officer so I forced myself to relax. Lester clapped my shoulder and held up our body receipt breaking me out my thoughts.

Joe Morelli stopped us before we hit the stairwell. "I heard about Chianni and the distraction last night. Tank called the chief this morning, apparently the big man was royally pissed off."

That got a laugh out of both Les and I. Tank was pissed, he worked hard to make distractions go as smoothly as possible so that Steph didn't get hurt. Having a cop show up just because he wanted to watch her work defeated the purpose of asking them to stay away and put our entire operation and Steph at great risk.

Morelli made eye contact with me, his eyes showing a level of concern that took me off guard and my stomach clench. "Can we get a cup of coffee?" It was obvious this was a discussion he only wanted to have with me and it involved Stephanie.

I looked at Lester who gave me a nod. "Call me when you're done and I'll pick you up."

We walked to a diner just down the block from the station and ordered coffee. Morelli ran his hand through his hair and exhaled. "Has Steph had any other run-ins with Chianni?"

The question set me on edge but I answered him telling him about the times Chianni asked her out. I knew there was more behind his question though and I just wanted to get down to it. "Just spit it out Morelli. Is Chianni her stalker?" It was a thought that wouldn't leave me alone but one I didn't have any proof to substantiate and hadn't yet vocalized.

"I never told Steph about this." He looked out the diner window and down at his coffee before meeting my eyes again. "A month or so before Steph and I called it quits, Chianni was over drinking and watching a game with me. Steph had gone to bed already but we stayed up and were getting pretty lit. He excused himself to use the bathroom upstairs. He was gone a while and part of me worried that he'd passed out so I went to check on him. I found him standing at the bedroom door watching Steph asleep."

My fists clenched on the table hating this story. Morelli took a deep breath and continued. "At first I thought Steph was having a nightmare and he was checking on a noise or something. When I asked him what was going on he looked at me and asked if I'd ever consider sharing her with him."

"Bastard." I growled. If any of my friends had dared to ask me that question they would have been introduced to my gun.

"I threw him out pushing him into a wall on the way down. I punched him a few times and told him to stay away from Steph. The next day he apologized saying it was just the liquor. Even after we broke up I knew Steph wouldn't go out with him and I just figured he'd stay away. I never thought he'd be a threat to her but now I'm not so sure."

If Steph had known about this she might have put Chianni on the list of possible stalkers instead of trying to be gentle in her rejection of his advances. "Come to my house tonight at seven, we need to come up with a plan. Since he's a cop I'm sure Tank will appreciate your involvement. You need to come clean with Steph, too. I could tell her but I think she'll be grateful to hear it from you." He nodded as I stood up to leave.

Morelli stood up in front of me, his voice low and hard. "Ram you are taking good care of Steph, right? I know she's no longer my concern but I'll always care about her and I can make your life hell if I find out you're not treating her like anything less than a queen."

I snorted. I could have told him about the line of people waiting to kick my ass the minute Steph so much as frowned but decided against making it a joke. "I love her Morelli."

He nodded and smiled. "Good. I'll see you at seven." I watched him walk down the street while I waited for Lester. Morelli's support can be extremely useful if Chianni did turn out to be her stalker and I was glad to know that he was willing to give it.

Before leaving Haywood this morning, I'd looked up Chianni's home address so that I could swing by and talk with him after my shift. I gave Lester the address and told him that Morelli suspected him as Steph's stalker leaving out the details for Morelli to fill in later. Les sneered as he drove his hands making fists, Steph was like his little sister and he'd be perfectly fine with putting Chianni in the hospital. I was hoping he'd stop me from killing the fucker instead of helping me hide the body.

I was aware that confronting Chianni now could have unpredictable results. Threatening him could make him back off but if he was her stalker it could also spur him into some kind violent or hurried reaction. Either way I hoped it would bring about results, he'd either leave her alone or prove that he was her stalker and we could end this latest crazy chapter in Steph's life.

We found Chianni stretched out in a lounge chair in his backyard a beer in hand. He stood up when he saw us approaching. "What do you want?"

Stepping in front of him my face just inches from his. "I want you to stay away from Stephanie Plum. You could have gotten her seriously hurt last night. She doesn't want to date you and has rejected you nicely a couple of times now, I'm here to let you know that if you bother her again I won't be so nice." My voice was deeper and more gravely than I intended but I was too irritated to try and control it more at the moment.

Chianni's face got red as anger flashed across his eyes. "If Stephanie was my girl I wouldn't let dangerous criminals try to grope her in sleazy bars just to fatten my bank balance." Lester growled behind me.

His insinuation that distractions were my idea and forced on Stephanie pissed me off but the idea that they were simply a matter of making money and not keeping creeps off the streets sent me over the edge. I grabbed fistfuls of his shirt and pulled him up to my face an growled. Lester put his hand on my bicep and gripped strong enough to break me out of rage.

"You don't know or understand anything about me or Stephanie you little wimp." My voice was quiet and filled with an anger that I barely recognized. "Stay the fuck away from her or I'll make you sorry you were ever born let alone looked at her." I let ago of him with a shove forcing him to land on his ass and stalked at of his yard.

_**Steph's POV**_

Sitting on a lounge chair in between Ram's legs my back resting against his chest, I took in the serious-faced large men surrounding us. Ram had warned me earlier that this was going to happen that Joe, Hector, Bobby, Tank, and Lester were coming over. I knew it meant that they had some leads on my stalker and that whatever news they were going to share wasn't going to be good. The fact that Joe was here made me more nervous for some reason, knowing that the Merry Men wouldn't normally want him or any cop involved until it became supremely necessary.

Ram must have felt my tension because his hands rubbed my arms trying to calm me. Joe took a swig of his beer and started talking first. He told all of us about Chianni eyeing me up in bed and asking Joe if he'd share me. I felt nauseous at the story and glad that I'd turned Gus down when he asked me out.

I could feel the rage bouncing off of the men around me and I felt like shrinking back into Ram's body and hiding from the world. "Why didn't you tell me before about this Joe? What if I had agreed to go out with him?" Ram's grip on my shoulder's got tighter at that question obviously not liking the image of Chianni taking me out.

Joe ran his hands through his hair and exhaled. It was a familiar move that I'd see him do thousands of times in the years that I've known him. "I believed him when he said he was drunk and I never thought he'd hurt you, ever. Steph, you know if I thought that I would have stepped in. I knew you'd never go out with him. He's not your type, he's kind of a wimp and too small for you."

That got a chuckle out of the Merry Men and I blushed realizing the truth of his words and embarrassed that everyone apparently knew my type. "I'm guessing you all think Chianni is my stalker."

I felt Ram nod against my back and saw the confirmation in Joe's eyes. Tank took a seat next to me taking my hand in his. "Hector is going to place some trackers on Chianni's cars tonight. I know you've been keeping your trackers and panic button on you and I want you to keep doing that. We'll try to end this quickly Little Girl."

Ram leaned up placing his chin on my shoulder. "Lester and I had a talk with Chianni at his house today. Hopefully that'll spur him into some action or make him leave you alone." I was surprised by this and hoped that Ram wasn't going to be in trouble for assaulting a police officer.

"What do I need to do in the meantime?" I looked at the guys around me, my hands clinging to Ram's legs in nervousness.

"Just what you have been, Bomber." Bobby gave me a small smile. "Don't go anywhere alone."

"If Chianni approaches you we need to get him to slip up and prove that he's your stalker, Beautiful." Lester's voice was soft but hard and I knew he was trying to control his anger.

We talked for another hour and came up with some ways for me to get Chianni alone but still stay protected. If he asked me out again I was going to agree to have a friendly lunch with him but make sure whoever I was with would know where we were going and let Ram or Tank know immediately so that I would have back-up. I wasn't excited about the idea of being alone with Chianni but knew that I could count on the guys to save me as usual.

Ram showed everyone out while I sat on a lawn chair and tried to gather my wits. I was scared and humiliated again. You'd think I'd be used to it by now. I scratched Caramel's ears hoping that the simple motion and his little grunts of appreciation would calm my racing mind.

Squatting down in front of me, Ram rested his hands on my knees and looked into my eyes. "How are you holding up Sweet Pea?"

I shook my head. "What is it about me that men think I'm the kind of girl who enjoys being shared among multiple men?"

His brow furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"Evan and Gus, two completely different men who thought I hopped between beds and partners like some kind of street corner ho. What I do in a distraction is not who I am." The last sentence came out with more anger than I intended but I was feeling ashamed of my distraction persona even though I knew that I did an honorable thing on those jobs.

Ram stood up and pulled me into his embrace. "Stephanie those men can barely be called men in the first place and secondly they have no idea who you are; do not let their opinions of you belittle how wonderful you are and how great of a job you do in taking down evil people."

His faith in me and the tenderness with which he held me broke the dam of my emotions. I was exhausted and the fear and humiliation I was feeling all came to a head. I let the tears flow knowing that I could count on Ram to make me feel better. He picked me up, cradling me in his arms and deposited me in bed. He settled himself against the headboard and held me into his side whispering words of comfort and promised safety while I cried myself out and to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Violence Ahead, not terribly graphic but consider yourself warned.**

**Chapter 10 **

**Steph's POV**

I watched Ram sleep next to me. His face was relaxed, his mouth slightly open. My mind was racing with thoughts of Gus Chianni and the plans the guys had come up with to hopefully trap him. Ogling Ram in his sleep gave me some peace. I knew nothing could go wrong while I was in his bed.

I traced his soft, full lips with my finger. I knew it might wake him but I couldn't resist the urge to feel him any longer. His eyes fluttered open as a smile lifted his cheeks. "Morning." He threw an arm around my waist and pulled me closer so that half of me was pinned under him. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"I don't want to be alone with Chianni." I didn't want to start out our day with that admission but it was the only thought in my brain at the moment so it had to come out.

"I don't want you alone with him either Steph." He raised himself above me looking deep into my eyes. The back of his hand caressed my cheek. "If the opportunity arises, we'll be close by and I'll do everything in my power to keep you from harm. There's no reason for you to purposely seek him out."

I nodded. "I know and I'll keep my gun and trackers."

"That's my girl." He leaned down, giving me some of his weight pushing me into the mattress and kissed me.

I moaned into the sensations as my body quickly moved from nervousness to arousal. His hands slipped underneath my tank top and swept it off in a fluid motion, tossing it to the side of the bed. My nipples hardened into little pebbles reacting to the feel of his solid, bare chest against mine.

He placed open-mouthed kisses along my collarbone, nipping lightly with his teeth occasionally. I writhed underneath him my body overloaded with pleasure, the moisture pooling between my legs already. When his lips latched onto one my nipples I groaned and arched my back further into him. Ram's tongue traced over my breast bone before paying equally glorious attention to my other nipple.

My fingers curled into his blond hair wanting to keep there. His hands slid over my stomach, dipped between my legs and pinched my clit sending me over the edge with a scream. "You're so wet, Steph. God, I love how you react to me; how you scream in pleasure."

Ram moved back up my body his lips claiming mine as his legs settled between my thighs. I could feel his impressive erection pressing at my opening. Shifting my hips up I tried to pull him inside me. He growled and pushed forward both of us hissing in delight at the connection.

Sex with Ram was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. The physical pleasure and connection was incredible beyond anything I even thought possible, but the emotional almost spiritual connection literally knocked my socks off each time. Each thrust of his body inside mine filled not only my body but also my soul.

His movements became faster and harder sending me over the edge again screaming his name. Ram's hips slapped mine a few more times before he stilled, threw his head back and groaned my name as he spilled into me. He fell on top of me for a brief few seconds, letting me take his weight. When he went to move, I growled and tightened my arms trying to keep him there. "Sweet pea, I'm too heavy. I'll hurt you."

"I like the feel of you." I whined as he moved.

"I like the feel of you, too but I don't like hurting you." He settled onto his back and pulled me into his side.

It took a while for us to pry ourselves out of bed this morning. I was content to stay in bed with Ram and live in denial about Chianni for a while longer. Ram, however; was only going to be content if he got out of bed and figured out a way to end Chianni's haunting of my dreams and life.

Lester and I were meeting with a new client to go over options for securing his warehouse at the edge of town. I dressed in navy skirt with a white tank-top, trying to be professional office manager instead of bounty hunter today. I tried for a blazer but it was too darn hot for that. As we walked through his grungy warehouse I was wishing I'd opted for my cargos and boots instead of my dressy heels.

We were heading back to Haywood when our truck was hit on my side. The motion jarred and shocked me as I watched Lester try to move our rig forward. Before he had the chance to go very far I saw the tractor who had hit us pull back in reverse and then drive into us again at full force. I felt our truck roll over before the world went black.

I came awake with a splitting headache. My entire body ached as I tried to make sense of what had happened. I remembered being in the car with Les when our truck was hit. I started to panic and forced my eyes to open and look around for Lester. I tried to move but found myself tied face down to a bed in only my bra and panties. I tugged at my bonds but my body ached to much to get any strength behind it.

"Good, you're awake. I have to leave soon." Gus Chianni's face appeared in front of me. "I'm sure you hurt from your accident, I'm sorry about that but I needed to get you away from that thug. I had to undress you too, make sure you didn't have any trackers on, we wouldn't want our alone time spoiled." He reached forward to touch my cheek. I flinched from the touch but couldn't move far enough away.

"We have one more thing to take care of before I leave." He frowned as he looked at me. He started removing his belt and my mind raced at the thoughts of what that could mean for me. "I need to punish you for cheating. I hate to do it Stephanie but it must be done. I'll just give you five strikes and then all will be forgiven." He folded his belt in half and I knew that he intended to use it on me as a form of punishment.

"You don't have to do this Gus." I pleaded and tried to fight back the tears.

"But I do. I need to teach you that I don't accept cheating. I also want you to understand that once I punish you it won't be spoken of again. You'll be completely forgiven and when I get back from work tonight we can leave all this behind us." His voice was cold and hard.

He moved out of my line of sight. My breath started coming fast but I tried to force myself not to hyperventilate. "I'll leave your panties on this time but if it happens again, Stephanie you'll have to take your punishment bare." His belt made contact with my butt forcing a sob of pain to escape my lips. After his five strikes I was a hysterical crying mess.

Gus untied me when he was done but I found myself too weak to move much. He leaned down and kissed my cheek despite my whimpers asking him to leave me alone. "You're forgiven now. I have to go to work, but you're safe here. There's some food in the fridge, feel free to use the bathroom."

I heard him walk across the room and open a door. After the door shut, I heard several locks click into place and knew I was a prisoner here.

_**Ram's POV**_

I was eating lunch in the break-room at Haywood, hoping that I would get a chance to see Steph when she got back from her client meeting with Lester. Tank and Bobby were with me allowing us to discuss some plans to deal with Chianni. I couldn't wait to put an end to this nightmare and was hoping that I could do that by putting my fist through Chianni's nose.

Junior came running into the room. "Lester's rig went offline. We can tell he's been in an accident but not much else. He's not answering his phone and neither is Bombshell."

My stomach rose into my throat at the news. Tank and Bobby were already standing and moving before I found the strength to get out of my chair. We ran down the stairwell and jumped into Tank's vehicle. Tank drove like a bat out of hell to the coordinates we had for Lester's truck.

Pulling up into an industrial area we saw Lester's Explorer on it's roof in a ditch. Bobby grabbed his medical bag and ran to the car. We found Lester inside completely out, his forehead bleeding. He was still buckled in upside down in his seat. Bobby was trying to examine him while he called for an ambulance.

When the realization that Steph wasn't in the truck or in the immediate area hit me I almost lost my lunch. Tank was on the phone with Morelli as I continued to search, though I knew it was in vain. I called Hector to get a bead on Steph's trackers and to ask if Chianni had been in this area. Steph's trackers were offline and the vehicles we knew belonged to Chianni hadn't moved yet today.

Within a few minutes the area was buzzing with ambulance and police. The EMTs had loaded Lester onto a backboard and the stretcher while he was still out. They assumed that he'd hit his head on the roof of the rig as it rolled leaving him with a concussion. The idea that Steph had been taken away from this scene and could be seriously injured, in pain, and afraid threatened to undo me. I forced myself to take deep breath in an effort to keep from screaming in rage.

Tank was calling Ranger in Miami. He would want to know about his cousin and if we were going to hunt down a cop for kidnapping Stephanie he would need to be here. We had no proof that Chianni was behind this but all of us had gut feelings that weren't going to be denied.

Lester woke up just as they started to put him in the ambulance. He was confused and combative. His voice loud and angry. "What's going on? What happened?"

Bobby, Tank and I stood around him. Bobby talked to him in his soft, comforting medic voice. "You were in an accident. They're taking you to the hospital, you have a concussion."

Lester tried to move, irritated by the restraints keeping his body still. "Beautiful? How's she?"

Bobby looked at me before answering him. "She's missing."

Lester opened his mouth but was interrupted by one of the EMTs. "We need to get him to the hospital."

We all nodded. I gave Lester a pat on the shoulder and he frowned at me. "I tried to keep her safe."

"I know man and you know she won't want you beating yourself up over this." Looking at his glazed and unfocused eyes I knew there was nothing he could have done. I knew he would have given his life to protect her if he'd been conscious. I also knew that Stephanie wouldn't want him to be upset about this, though I knew he would be no matter what any of us said.

The EMTs loaded him and took off. Bobby followed in another vehicle, he would go to keep an eye on Lester's care and get all the paperwork done. Watching the ambulance drive off reminded me that Steph too probably needed medical care and wasn't likely getting it.

I rode back to Haywood with Tank. Morelli was following us in another vehicle. He was off duty for the rest of the day and would be able to help us in the search for Stephanie. My hands were clenching and relaxing in my lap as I stared out the window.

"We'll find her. Every man inside RangeMan will stop at nothing to get her back. Besides, you know she'll probably rescue herself before we have the chance." Tank's deep voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I nodded, he was right. I hoped that whatever she was going through she knew that I loved her and that I'd never stop looking until I brought her home. Those thoughts didn't help ease my mind, they only reminded me that she was probably feeling lost and afraid and all I wanted to do was comfort her.

At Haywood, we gathered around a conference table. Hector had gone to Chianni's house now that he was on duty letting us know it was clear to snoop around. He didn't find anything unusual there not that any of us expected it to be that easy.

"What if Chianni doesn't have her? Any other ideas we should be checking out? I don't want to get so focused on one possible avenue that we miss something else." Morelli ran his hand through his hair as he looked at us around the table.

His questions were valid but still felt like a knife to the gut. We had no other ideas about who could have taken her. If it was some other psycho it could take us too long to find her and that was a thought that could lead me to a rubber room.

"We don't have any other ideas right now. My gut says its Chianni." Tank answered because my tongue was too heavy to move at the moment.

The next few hours were spent searching for properties owned by Chianni in the hopes of finding some place he had tucked away somewhere. Unfortunately we came up dry. As we were tossing around more ideas, Bobby called with a status report for Lester. He did have a severe concussion along with some other bruising. The hospital was keeping him overnight for observation. Tank went to the control room to set up a rotation of security for Lester's room.

Morelli stepped outside to check in with the station and Eddie just to see if Chianni was acting any differently. I rested my elbows on the table and put my head in my hands. "Hang on Sweet Pea, I'm coming."

"She's rubbing off on you Ramsay." I looked up to Ranger standing at the door. "You're thinking out loud."

I chuckled. "I guess so."

Ranger took a seat next to me. I filled him in on what we knew which was little and gave him the many, many questions we did have. He nodded as he listened his face mostly blank only the occasional pulse of his jaw letting me know how much anger was simmering beneath the surface.

"You love her?" He lifted his chin at me as he talked.

I knew the question would come from him eventually but was surprised that it came now. "I do, more than life itself." I hoped my answer would be enough for him because right now I needed to focus on getting her back and not on a lecture from him about how to care for Stephanie.

He nodded and was about to speak when my cell rang. I looked at the caller id, I didn't recognize the number but answered it anyway. "Hello."

"Is this Ken Ramsay?" A young male voice greeted me.

"Yes, who's this?" I was getting irritated at the interruption when I had something so very important to do.

"My name is Jason and there's a woman trapped in a basement who asked me to call you for help."

"Where are you? Where is she?" I stood up almost knocking my chair over in my hurry and relief. I ran to the garage, Ranger on my heels calling the rest of the team to meet us there. I got the address from the kid as Ranger, Tank, and Morelli made some tactical plans. I silently repeated my thoughts from earlier, hang on sweet pea, I'm coming.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note: **__I know I said that this chapter wouldn't likely get posted until after the holiday weekend, but I got it done and I liked it. I hope it's pleasant surprise for those of you who are enjoying this story. The next chapter will indeed wait until Tuesday, however. Have a great 4th to those of you in the US and to those of you elsewhere, have a great weekend!_

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Ram's POV**_

Ranger, Tank, Morelli, and I were in one vehicle driving to the safe house where Steph was being kept prisoner. Morelli let us know that it was one used by the Trenton PD now and then. It was at the edge of town near a park that was often used by teens to smoke pot. Because of the heavy teen traffic they didn't use it often in order to avoid being seen. The basement had a small apartment with windows up high, they were reinforced and couldn't be opened, but if someone was outside they would be able to hear through them.

My mind raced between relief that Steph was alive and rage that she had been taken in the first place. When we pulled up to the house all four of us jumped out. The kid who called me was still standing outside. Ranger pulled him aside while Tank kicked down the front door and Morelli led us to the basement.

I opened the deadbolts and threw open the door. Steph was sitting on a chair in her bra and panties. Imagining why she was here in only her underwear was a thought I tried to push aside for the time being. I could see a bruise forming across her chest where the seat belt had restrained her. Her eyes were red and puffy from tears. She made eye contact with me, her blue eyes running the gamut of emotions between fear and relief.

Crossing the room in three steps, I took her into my arms. Her arms locked around my neck grabbing fistfuls of my shirt as I lifted her. Small sobs escaped her throat as she tucked her head into my neck. "Shh, it's ok, Steph. I've got you now. I'm getting you out of here." Her body was shaking and I wasn't sure if was from a concussion or fear. I knew we needed to get her to the hospital.

I slid into the back seat of our rig, keeping Steph on my lap. Ranger handed me a blanket from the first aid kit to wrap her up in. "Babe who did this?"

Steph looked at him, her face registered shock at his presence but then she looked at me before putting her head back on my chest. "Chianni." Her voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it. Tank and Ranger growled; the angry sounds making Steph curl herself up more into my body. Morelli pulled out his phone and called the station.

Tank drove us to the emergency room while Ranger and Morelli stayed behind to get a statement from the kid who found Steph. She fell asleep in my lap within five minutes. I rubbed small circles on her back trying to give her comfort and security while reassuring myself that she was ok and safe in my arms.

Bobby came down from Lester's room and met us in the emergency room. We were led to a private room quickly because Morelli had called ahead. Steph eyes flew open; a gasp of fear escaping her mouth the second I set her down on the bed and my hands left her body.

"Sshh, sweet pea. It's ok. We're at the hospital." Brushing the hair out of her face, I tried to keep my voice soothing despite the fact that rage was burning through my veins.

The doctor came in and asked me and Bobby to leave. Steph whimpered and tightened her grasp on my hand at the request. The only person who was going to make me leave this room was Steph, so I gave the doctor my best glare and he backed off. Bobby stepped out to give us some privacy.

I kept my eyes on Steph's face as the doctor felt her body for injuries. She rolled over when he asked her too and I took a seat on chair next to her. I kept her hand in mine trying to rub the tension out of her body with my thumb. When she gasped in pain I looked up at the doctor and saw marks across her butt and thighs like she'd been whipped. I winced involuntarily at the pain she had to be in. That pain was nothing compared to what Chianni would feel when I got my hands on him.

"Miss Plum, I'm sorry to ask you this but were you raped? Do I need to run a rape kit?" The doctor's questions broke me out of my thoughts of revenge and sent a chill up my spine. I watched Steph's face hoping that we'd gotten to her before Chianni had the chance to do that to her.

She rolled over onto her back and looked at the doctor before making eye contact with me again. "No, he didn't rape me, didn't try." I squeezed her hand and let out a breath as the relief of her answer swept over me.

When the doctor was done, Bobby came back and the doctor gave us the rundown on Steph. She had a mild concussion and obvious bruising but could go home and should get a lot of rest. A police photographer came in and took photos of Steph's injuries before a nurse brought her some scrubs to change into.

"How's Lester?" Her exhausted voice greeted me as I helped her get dressed.

I cupped her cheeks not really surprised at her concern for him despite all that she'd been through. "He has a severe concussion, they're keeping him upstairs overnight."

"I want to see him before we go home." Her voice was firm and I knew there was no talking her out of this no matter how much she needed the rest. I nodded and slipped her feet into a pair of slippers left by the nurse.

A knock at the door made Steph jump. "You're safe now, Steph. I promise he can't hurt you any more."

Ranger and Morelli announced themselves and came in. Their faces were pained as they took in Steph's bruised and exhausted face. I sat on the bed next to Steph, tucking her into my side.

"Cupcake, I need to take your statement." Joe gave her a small smile. "I promise I'll try to make it fast."

I knew he was just doing his job but I was still irritated by the delay in getting her home. "Can't this wait? We all know it was Chianni."

"The faster we do this, the better our case. I don't want any allegations that we didn't do something right to get in the way of prosecuting him." Joe's voice had an edge to it and I knew this bothered him too. I knew he was right but I didn't have to like it.

"It's ok. Let's just do this." Steph's tired voice broke the building tension. She leaned more into my body as she told us about waking up tied to the bed in the basement. My arm tightened around her as she detailed Chianni's beating of her with his belt as a punishment for cheating on him. It explained the bruises and welts on her butt and made my entire body stiffen as I envisioned her suffering through that. I watched as both Ranger's and Joe's eyes flashed with rage and their jaws clenched at the same image.

I was so proud of her for fighting through her fears and physical pain and finding a way to save herself. She stood on a chair and pounded on the window until the kid who called me found her after Chianni had left to go to work. I was so grateful for that kid and would make sure to find him later to express my appreciation to him personally.

Joe finished jotting down his notes and looked up at us frowning. "Chianni heard the call come through the station and took off. He's missing right now. Every cop in Trenton is looking for him." I felt Steph's body stiffen up and gave her a squeeze there was no way I was going to let him get his hands on her again.

"Every one at RangeMan, too." Ranger interjected. "When you're ready to leave, Vince and Binkie are here to take you and will be taking the first shift at your house tonight. We'll be leaving a security detail in place until this is resolved."

I nodded grateful for the extra support. Having guards at the house meant that I would be able to focus on caring for Stephanie and not be worried about Chianni showing up. I could see that Steph was fading fast and getting home where she could relax in my arms would do us both a world of good.

_**Steph's POV**_

Watching Joe and Ranger work together so amicably made me think that we would see pigs flying when we left the hospital. It was actually wonderful thing to see. They were so good at the things they did individually and I knew that when they could work together there was no where the bad guys could possibly hide.

"Is that enough of a statement? Are we done now? I'd like to see Lester and go home." I looked at each of the men surrounding me as I squeezed Ram's hand.

"I took his statement before coming down here. He's doing well, Steph. Why don't you just go rest and visit him tomorrow." Joe gave me a smile as he tried to tell me to do what he thought was best.

"Bobby's with him, Babe." Ranger added his thoughts. "Joe's right Steph, you should rest tonight. Lester's fine." The two of them agreeing on telling me what to do wasn't new and despite my exhaustion it still pissed me off.

"She wants to visit Lester and she can. Then I'm taking her home and she can rest for as long as she needs without interruption." Ram's voice was firm with a bit of an edge. I couldn't decide if he was irritated because they were trying to push me around or because he wanted them to know that I wasn't theirs to care for anymore. Either way I didn't care, his deep voice put an end to all discussion whereas if I had said the same thing an argument would have ensued.

They both nodded at Ram's words and left as he stood up. He helped me stand, letting me lean my very achy body into his as we walked to the elevator. He kissed my head while we rode up to Lester's floor.

Manny and Zero were on guard outside Lester's door. They each gave me a kiss to the cheek before we went inside. Lester and Bobby were playing cards when we entered the room. Bobby stood up immediately, insisting that I sit in the only chair in the room.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Steph." Ram kissed my forehead before shaking Lester's hand and leaving with Bobby.

The minute the door closed behind them, Les grabbed my hand. "Beautiful, are you ok?"

"Tired and sore but yeah. You?" I could see a bandage wrapped around his forehead and knew he must be hurting too.

"About the same. I'm so sorry Steph that I didn't stop him from getting you." He frowned.

"Lester Santos this is not your fault and I won't allow you to carry that burden. I'm fine you just concentrate on getting better." He nodded but I also knew that he'd be upset about this for a little while. The guys always blamed themselves whenever something bad happened to me and were extra protective until they were able to let the guilt go.

Bobby and Ram came back and I stood up. I really wanted a shower and a nap. I leaned over to kiss Lester's cheek before leaving. Standing back up I got light headed and tripped over my own feet. Ram caught me before I fell, both his and Bobby's face showing concern. "I'm just really tired and got a little dizzy from bending over, that's all." They smiled but Ram kept me anchored to his body as we rode the elevator to the parking garage where Binkie and Vince were waiting for us.

I must have fallen asleep in the car because the next thing I heard was Vince's voice say it's all clear. Opening my eyes I saw Ram nod before turning to reach into the car for me. He was surprised that I was awake. "Hey there sleeping beauty. Want me to carry you or do you want to walk?"

"I can walk but I'll need to lean on you." I didn't have much strength and I could feel the pull to close my eyes and go back to sleep.

Ram helped me into the house and into the bathroom so I could take a shower. I was sitting on the edge of the tub as he got me some towels ready. "Do you mind helping me? I don't mean to be so helpless, I just don't trust my legs right now and I really want to wash him off me." I was dangerously close to tears but was trying to keep them back. I didn't like being so needy but at the moment I needed this shower and I needed Ram to be close to me.

"I don't think you're helpless Steph and of course I'll help you." Ram smiled and turned the shower on before taking off his clothes and helping me out of mine.

Ram washed my hair and my body with gentle, thorough touches. I felt his hands caress the bruises left by Chianni's belt and I couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Ram moved to stand in front of me holding me to his chest while the water sprayed on us. "It really hurt and I was terrified that when he came back it was going to be much worse if I couldn't get word to you."

Ram let out a deep breath before kissing my forehead and squeezing me tighter to his body. "I'm so sorry that he hurt you Steph and I will make him even sorrier. I was terrified too but I would never have stopped looking for you."

We stayed like that until the water started to run cold. Ram turned the water off and helped me out, drying me off as tenderly as he would a piece of porcelain. He slipped into a pair of sweats and helped me into a pair of panties and one of his shirts before helping me lie in bed. Laying down beside me, he spooned his front into my back and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist.

"Sleep Steph. You're safe here and I'm not going anywhere." His voice was soft as his breath tickled my ear lobe. I let out a deep breath at the words I needed to hear and relaxed into his strong embrace knowing that he would be close by and would keep me safe. I heard Caramel let out a sigh on the floor and fell asleep to the comfort that I was home.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Steph's POV**_

Chianni had his belt folded in half and stretched between his hands as he approached me. I was backed into the wall whimpering as he talked about punishing me, about how I didn't learn my lesson. Confusion raced through my brain as I tried to figure out how I'd gotten back here. Ram's voice was calling my name but he sounded so far away and I couldn't see him. Chianni got closer telling me that I belonged to him when I felt myself being shaken and heard Ram say, "Stephanie, Sweet Pea, wake up. Everything's ok, open those blue eyes for me."

I opened my eyes and gasped as I realized I was safe at home with Ram. He looked at me with concerned eyes. My shirt was damp from sweat and my breathing was ragged, the fear of the dream not leaving me right away. Ram laid on his side and pulled me into his arms. His chin resting on my temple, his hands running soothing circles on my back.

"He was going to beat me again." I felt I need to explain though Ram probably knew and understood without my words.

"It's ok, Steph. I've got you now and I won't let him touch you ever again. We're going to find him and I'm going to make sure he feels every ounce of your pain ten-fold." Ram's voice was colder than I'd ever heard it and completely in contradiction with his gentle touch on my body. "When I saw you in that basement in only your underwear I almost lost my mind." He squeezed me tighter as he remembered whatever it was that he thought Chianni had done to me. "Knowing that he beat you with his belt has done nothing to quell my anger, holding you helps ease my mind but I still want to torture him before I put bullet between his eyes."

I didn't know how to respond to that. I knew that the Merry Men had their own code of justice as Ranger put it they lived in a legally grey but morally white world. Tilting my head up I placed several small kisses on Ram's chin and felt some of the tension in his body relax. "I don't want you to kill him out of revenge. Let's allow the police to arrest him and go to trial if necessary. I appreciate that you don't want me to testify if it comes to that, but I'm a big girl and I can handle it, especially with you at my side."

He nodded but didn't say anything. I didn't expect much more really; I didn't believe he would kill Chianni in cold blood but I did believe that if Chianni gave him any reason Ram wouldn't hesitate to take it either. He leaned back his eyes searching mine before he leaned in to capture my lips in a tender kiss.

That kiss lit the fire of my desire. I wanted Ram and I needed him to remove all traces of Chianni's punishment. I yearned for Ram to possess my body and soul removing Chianni from both. Tracing the seam of his lips with my tongue I tried to take the kiss deeper. His mouth opened giving me the access I needed and allowed us both to give in to the urge to push the kiss into the next level.

Ram's hands were all over my sides as he rolled me over, pinning me beneath his body. He kept his weight off me, his hands being careful with my many bruises. I could feel his arousal pressing against me through his sweats begging to be touched. I slipped my hands into his waistband pushing his pants over his butt before running my fingers up the length of his erection. He took in a sharp breath and looked down at me. "Steph, maybe we should wait. You have so many bruises from the accident and Chianni, I don't want to hurt you any further."

"You won't, it's not possible for you to hurt me. Please don't pull away from me right now. I need you." I was as close to begging for sex as I could ever remember. Whether he saw the need in my eyes or heard it in my tone he accepted it and nodded.

He placed little kisses and nipped along my neck before sucking my earlobe into his mouth. "Nice and slow, I couldn't bare it if I hurt you more than you already are." His breath was hot and coming faster he needed and wanted this as much as I did.

I pushed on his shoulders wanting him to lie back. He nodded and rolled over kicking his pants off as he did so. I pulled my panties off as I straddled his waist. His hands reached up underneath my shirt, rolling my nipples between his fingers. I threw the shirt off before pressing my chest against his, needing to feel his strong hard body against my curves. We kissed our hands on each other's face as we restored the connection Chianni tried to take from us.

Heat and moisture were pooling between my legs, I needed to have him inside me. I sat up as he positioned himself for me to slide down on him. Throwing my head back, I stilled as my thighs touched his. Ram's hand kept their attention on my nipples as I braced myself on his chest and began to ride him. Our eyes were locked on one another as we moved together slowly but with force.

I could tell we were both close to our release and needed to feel him deeper but knew he wanted to stay gentle. Leaning back I braced my hands on his knees as he pumped into me. His fingers slid down my body and when he pressed my clit I screamed in release my nails biting into the flesh of his legs as my body clamped around him.

"My God, Steph." Ram grunted and filled me as his own orgasm washed over his body.

We stayed joined for a little while both of us catching our breaths. I slid off his amazing body and curled up in to his side his arms holding me tight to him. "I love you." I cried as the words escaped my mouth. The emotions of the last twenty-four hours combined with how well he loved and cared for me needed to be let loose.

His arms tightened even more around me as he placed a gentle kiss to my shoulder. "I love you, too." He held me there and just before I fell back asleep I heard him whisper, "I will make him pay for every tear you've shed."

_**Ram's POV**_

I woke up much later than usual to the sound of my phone ringing. Steph was still asleep next to me, her warm body flush against mine. Pulling myself out of her grasp wasn't something I really wanted to do but I knew the call might be important so I forced myself up and out of the room. "Ramsay." I answered hoping that Steph wasn't woken up by the noise or my voice.

"We found Chianni's shrine to Steph. Morelli gave us two hours before he needs to report it. Do you want to see it?" Ranger's grim voice filled my ear and made my stomach clench.

"Probably not but yes. Where should we meet you?" I didn't want to take Steph but I knew I couldn't keep it from her either.

"We'll pick you up in 30 minutes." Ranger hung up with that.

Steph was awake when I went back into the bedroom. She took one look at me and her eyebrows creased with concern. "What's wrong?"

"They found something, Ranger called it a shrine. They're coming in 30 minutes to get us. I'm assuming you want to see it, if you don't want too that's fine." I wanted to protect her from whatever they'd found but I knew she wasn't likely to allow that, that she would want to see it for herself.

She swung her legs off the bed and stood with a wince. "Steph, what's wrong?"

"I'm really sore, but I want to go." She gave me a brave smile as she trudged to the bathroom. "You know 30 minutes isn't near enough time for me to get ready but I'll do my best." She giggled but kept moving.

Her bruises had deepened in color considerably overnight and they looked incredibly painful. Part of me wanted to throw her back on the bed and spend hours kissing the pain away in each one while the other part wanted to hunt Chianni to cover his body in the same angry blue and purple hues. I forced myself to walk away and wash up in the guest bathroom. I knew if I followed her into ours we wouldn't be ready when the guys got here.

I dressed in my normal RangeMan black cargoes and t-shirt. Steph came into the room wearing loose jeans and a black t-shirt her hair in a ponytail. She looked amazing as always but her eyes were missing their usual sparkle, this whole nightmare was taking its toll on her. She sat on the bed and watched as I loaded my ankle holster and utility belt with my guns and knives. Her eyes were so full of awe and trust that I was left humbled.

I was about to ask her what she was thinking when there was a loud knock at the door. Caramel started barking as I ran down the steps to answer the door. Ranger and Tank came in, both with pulsating jaws giving away the anger behind their blank faces.

Steph was still upstairs, so in order to prepare myself and know how to protect Steph I asked. "How bad is it?"

Tank ran his hand over his head and let out a growled breath. Ranger looked at me and gave me a tiny shake of his head. "He's been following her for a long time and has kept very detailed accounts of all of their interactions."

I rubbed my hand over my face before clenching my fists at my side. Steph came down the steps, obviously favoring her sore body but smiled at Tank and Ranger anyway. They gave her kisses to her forehead and asked her how she was. She smiled at them both and said she was fine, neither of them were fooled but they let it slide knowing that she wasn't one to complain.

They led us to the car, Steph sat in the back seat next to me. She kept her hand in mine as we rode in silence. We arrived at a storage complex and drove up to a building containing long hallways of doors close together. Tank and Ranger led us down one of those hallways and into an eight by ten foot storage room. The room was lit by a small bare bulb, the walls covered in photos and handwriting.

Steph's finger entwined with mine, her other hand gripped my forearm. I watched her face as she took in the number of photos of her by herself and everyone she knew. On top of the photos were dates and notes. The notes detailed things like Steph touching Chianni's arm or arguments she had with Morelli and much more. Steph's eyes flashed with confusion and fear as she took it all in.

Rage boiled inside me and I felt the need to lash out and punch something or more specifically someone. Steph tugged on my hand as she looked at the photos and I followed her gaze. The photo she was looking at was of her lying topless on a lounge chair in what I think was Morelli's backyard. I growled and fought the urge to rip it off the wall. Steph sighed, let go of my hand and walked outside.

I started to follow her but Tank stopped me with a shake of his head. He went outside with her, no one was willing to let her out of their sight right now. His protection of her allowed me to take a better look at the stuff inside this room. There were news-clippings and odds and ends everywhere. I recognized bits of clothing that probably belonged to Steph and even pieces of metal that were probably from one of her cars when it had blown up. I could feel the rage I was feeling combining with Ranger's and charging the air around us.

"Any word overnight on Chianni?" I made eye contact with Ranger having had enough of the photos on the walls.

He shook his head. "We'll find him, though. How's she holding up?"

"The bruising is bad; she has to be in a lot pain but she doesn't complain. Emotionally, she's doing as well as can be expected." I exhaled and clenched my fists as I thought about her bruises and nightmares. "I'm torn between torturing him for days and killing immediately." Ranger gave me a knowing smile and a small snort. I knew that if I did kill Chianni Ranger would help me hide the body and evidence without question.

Joe Morelli appeared at the door. "Chianni turned himself in." I was torn between relief that he had been found and regret that RangeMan hadn't gotten him first. "He's already lawyered up." Morelli's lips were tight as his jaw pulsed he knew that we were looking at the possibility of a long, drawn out trial.

"If he gets out on bail, I want to know immediately." I said through clenched teeth.

Ranger pulled out his phone. "Vinnie won't be bailing him out and if anyone else does RangeMan will volunteer to bring him back if he goes FTA." He left to call Vinnie.

"A crime scene unit is on the way." Morelli's voice woke me from daydreams of knocking Chianni around if he went FTA. I nodded and followed him out.

Steph and Tank were standing by the RangeMan SUV talking quietly. I watched her for a minute as she smiled at something he said and was once again taken by her beauty and light. No matter what happened to her she was able to bounce back. I hoped that I would be able to provide her a life in which she didn't have to bounce back from evil things, but I also knew it wasn't likely given the life we both chose to live.

Morelli filled her and Tank in on Chianni's status. Tank growled as Steph sighed in relief and leaned into my body. I was hopeful this meant that she could relax and not worry about him appearing again but my instincts forced me to be vigilant in her security for the foreseeable future.

Tank and Ranger took us home stopping at Tasty Pastry for Steph on the way. The security rotation had been pulled from the house and would only return if Chianni got out on bail. We let Caramel out before settling on the couch. I needed to feel her against my body, needed to know how she was feeling about everything that happened. We talked for a long while both of us admitting to feelings of being physically sickened by the contents of Chianni's storage room. She was embarrassed and ashamed of some of the photos but was trying to keep that all in perspective and hoped that the evidence would force Chianni into a plea.

She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, her body and mind were exhausted from all of the trauma. She stretched her body out on the couch, resting her head in my lap. I ran my hands through her hair until she fell asleep. The urge to get up and work out to release some of my own anger and stress was strong, but the desire to feel her close to me was stronger. I planned my revenge should I get the chance while she slept in my lap.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13 **_

_**Ram's POV**_

Neither of us were going back to work today so when Steph woke up from her nap we were able to spend some time doing the laundry from her apartment. She wanted to wash everything, make sure nothing had fingerprint dust or 'ickiness' from Chianni on it. Watching her fill up the closet with her things filled a part of me that I didn't realize was empty. She was moving in, we were creating a home and no matter what Chianni had tried to do nothing or no one could take that away from us.

I watched her move through the house, Caramel on her heels and reveled in how comfortable and beautiful she was. I was beginning to get distracted by the sway of her tiny hips when my phone rang. My stomach clenched a bit when I saw Morelli's name appear on the screen, I didn't imagine he was calling with good news. "Ramsay."

"I have some news. Did you want me to brief everyone at Haywood?" I smiled grateful that he called me before Ranger or Tank, glad to know that he understood my role in Steph's life now.

"Why don't you stop at Pino's and bring two pizzas to my house. We have beer. I'll call the rest of the guys and we'll talk here." I didn't feel like going to Haywood and sitting in a conference room tonight. By having everyone come here I figured it'd be a way to make Steph comfortable and keep us all safe.

Morelli agreed and hung up. I could feel Steph's eyes on me as I put the phone down. "Morelli's coming over. I'm going to call the rest of the guys, there is some news I don't know what yet but we're not going to let it ruin our night. Ok?"

She nodded as I dialed Tank. Tank would take care of getting Ranger, Bobby, and Lester here as well as getting something from Ella's freezer for dessert. He knew that a little dessert would go a long way into easing Steph's mind and Ella kept a stash of cookies and other goodies frozen for times like this.

It with as nice enough for us all to sit outside. Morelli arrived with Bob, Caramel loved playing with other dogs but didn't get the chance much and it seemed Bob liked it too. I gave him a beer and sat the pizzas on the table. He took a seat by Steph and looked at her with concern.

She smiled and wrapped her fingers around his forearm. "I'm okay, Joe."

When Steph and I first started dating I worried how I would handle interactions between her and Joe or Ranger. I worried that my jealousy or possessiveness would get the best of me. Watching them now I didn't feel any of that, I knew that I loved her and that she loved me in a way that she never loved them. She would always hold them near and dear to her but what we had went deeper and couldn't even be placed in the same category as their relationships.

"I should have warned you about Chianni when I caught him that night. I'm so sorry that someone I once thought was my friend stalked you without my knowledge and touched you so violently." He looked at the ground and back up at Steph. His eyes were full of guilt and I briefly wondered if I should've left them alone to have this conversation.

"It's not your fault. I know you wouldn't have let anything or anyone hurt me if you could have prevented it." She gave him one of her glittering smiles and he nodded. I knew it wasn't going to resolve his guilt completely but I knew it would help him accept all the things that happened and sleep just a bit better.

He nodded and gave her a smile as Tank, Lester, and Bobby came through the yard gate to join us. Tank was carrying a plate which he promptly gave to Steph. "Ella gave us some chocolate chip cookies for you Little Girl." She giggled making a wide grin break out on his face.

I quirked my eyebrow at Bobby and he knew what I asking. "Ranger will be here in a few."

The guys took a seat while Steph and I went inside to grab beers for everyone. She reached into the refrigerator and I couldn't help but groan as her cute little ass filled my view. Hearing my groan she turned around and gave me a sexy smile before wiggling her behind and handing me a bottle of beer.

The doorbell rang and I realized that Ranger wouldn't know that it was ok to just come in the backyard. I answered the door while Steph took the beers outside. When I opened the door I was surprised to see Evan standing there with Ranger. I wasn't able to hide my shock behind my blank face fast enough because Ranger's eyes furrowed with confusion.

"Evan was with me while I ran an errand. If we need another security rotation tonight he can stay and we'll have someone else come join him." It was a long explanation for Ranger but my reaction had obviously caught him off-guard. The accident and kidnapping meant that Tank hadn't had the opportunity to fill Ranger in on Steph's run-in with Evan.

I invited them in, leading them out the back to the rest of the team. I approached Steph wanting to gauge her reaction and provide support if she needed it. Her shock was even more evident than mine but she recovered quickly. Putting my arm around her shoulder I held her close to my side, her arm squeezing around my waist. "Welcome to our home, Evan."

She looked at me a twinkle in her eyes and I was overcome with desire. I resisted the urger to puff my chest out with male pride. She'd called it our home in front of our closest friends, announcing her move in here and the life we were starting to build together. The guys had moments of shock but all smiled at the news, they were genuine their happiness for us.

We dug into the food and took seats, Steph between my legs on the lounge chair again. I liked having her there, of course, but I also liked the public statement it made. She was mine and was going to stay that way. Evan had been on his best behavior since Tank and I had our chats with him but I still didn't trust him and wanted every opportunity possible to show him not to mess with her.

Morelli took a deep breath and looked at me allowing me to read the irritation and concern in his eyes before he spoke. I put a hand on Steph's waist and braced us for the bad news I knew was coming. "Chianni is out on bail. He turned himself in because he knew RangeMan was looking for him and he was afraid of you all beating him up."

"Pussy." Lester growled. "If he'd faced me like a man instead of ramming into my car like a scared teenage girl, we could have avoided all this." Chianni would be sorry if he ever crossed paths with Lester again.

"He comes from money, you know." Morelli continued. "His parents have hired Bryant Security to keep an eye on him so that you all don't attack him in his sleep."

That bit of information was met with a snort from most everyone in the backyard. Bryant Security was one of RangeMan's biggest competitors but they only did security and bodyguard work, they never did BEA work and didn't work on government contracts like we did. They were competent but not in the same league as us.

"I interviewed with Bryant Security they seem to know their stuff." Evan chipped in his two cents.

"Evan you'll be taking the first shift here tonight with Woody." Ranger ignored Evan's meanderings and got back to the task at hand. Evan nodded knowing that Ranger's commands were final and not open for chit-chat.

"Eddie overhead Gus talking with his lawyer." Morelli grinned and we all knew that he meant Eddie was listening in when Chianni was supposed to have privacy with his attorney. "Chianni will try for an insanity defense."

Bobby growled next to me as Steph's body leaned more into mine. The weight of that news was harder for her than the fact that he was out on bail. It meant a trial and the photos that he'd taken of her would be paraded in front of the jury and media, that she'd be the center of Burg gossip once again.

Morelli's ringing phone woke everyone from their thoughts and the group spurred into action. Tank and Ranger discussed a security rotation as Lester dismissed Evan to his post in the front. I rubbed Steph's arms trying to give some comfort as Bobby kneeled in front of her and asked if he could look at her wounds, just make sure everything was healing appropriately. I kissed the back of her neck and felt her sigh before she nodded and led Bobby inside for some privacy.

_**Steph's POV**_

Bobby finished looking at my many bruises and declared everything to be good before we went back outside to join the rest of the group. Joe was putting Bob on a leash much to Caramel's dislike as he readied to leave. He gave me a kiss to the cheek and a promise to keep everyone in the loop before he left.

I took my seat back between Ram's legs. I liked sitting here, liked feeling his strength and warmth surround me. Right now, I could use all the extra support to deal with the flood of emotions that was coming from Joe's news as well as the shock of seeing Ranger bring Evan. I wanted to give Evan another chance so I tried to be cordial, knowing that we were going to have to work together. Tank would have fired him if I'd asked for it but I wanted to give Evan the benefit of the doubt and so now I had to suck up those bad feelings and do just that.

Ranger looked at me and then to Ram before finally settling on Tank. "So who's going to tell me what's going on with Evan?"

Ram's arms wrapped around my waist as my body tensed a bit at the question. Tank ran a hand over his bald head before looking at me. I knew he was asking for permission to tell the story or giving me the go ahead to do it if I wanted it. I didn't want to voice what happened wanted to leave it in the past but I knew Ranger wouldn't go for that so I nodded and let Tank tell the story.

I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks as I blushed at the memory of Evan's approach. Ram's arms tightened around me sensing my discomfort pulling me closer to his chest. Ranger's face was it's usual blank but his jaw clenched and I knew he was angry as Tank finished by telling Ranger that he could watch the tapes of the discussions they had with Evan.

"He should have been fired on the spot." Ranger's low voice ground out. It seemed as if he was reprimanding Tank and I couldn't allow that.

"I didn't want that, wanted to give him a second chance. We'll be able to work together." I tried to reassure myself as much as I was Ranger.

Ranger's eyes cut to Ram. "We can replace him tonight with someone else if you're more comfortable." It didn't escape me that Ranger didn't want my opinion on the matter and while it could have easily sent me into rhino mode, I let it slide. I knew that Ram took the security of this house, of us seriously and he'd do what he thought was best.

"He can stay. Woody will be with him and he's not dumb enough to say those things in front of me." Ram's voice was firm and I relaxed into him as the darkness of night started to settle around us.

Ranger nodded and the guys stood up to leave. Ram and I showed them out and got Caramel inside before he set the alarm and led us upstairs to bed. I was exhausted and could tell that Ram too was ready for sleep.

Caramel was whining when I woke up. It was unusual for him to whine but he wasn't in the bedroom with us, so I got up to look for him. Amazingly the sound hadn't woken up Ram. When I got downstairs I was surprised to see Caramel standing outside the sliding glass door of the kitchen. We'd brought him in before we went to sleep, the knowledge that he shouldn't be out there made my spidey sense start firing but knowing that the guys were outside and that our house was monitored by RangeMan I ignored it and moved to let him in.

I was about to unlock the door when I saw Evan's reflection in the glass behind me. "What are you doing in here?" I gasped as fear started to take hold in my brain. There was no reason for him to be in here and something must have happened to Woody for him to have allowed Evan to come inside.

Evan's eyes narrowed as I tried to move away from him, tried to get upstairs to Ram. He grabbed me, clamping his hand over my mouth. "You weren't supposed to wake up, now I have to do something about it." His arms dug into my already bruised flesh causing waves of pain to course through my body. He held me firmly against him, lifting me off the floor. I kicked at him and at the air wildly hoping to knock something, anything over knowing that a loud enough noise would wake Ram up.

I clawed at his arms, my fingernails scratching his flesh but he didn't let go just kept moving with me towards the front door. My leg connected with one of the kitchen chairs and knocked it over, the resulting bang as it hit the floor would get Ram's attention and we both knew it. Evan dropped me and started to move to get out of the house.

Ram's footsteps were loud and fast as he came running down the steps. I grabbed my purse off the counter and hit my panic button, knowing that more of the RangeMan team would respond as quickly as possible. Ram turned the corner at the bottom of the steps his eyes noticing me on the floor and Evan moving towards the back door.

Ram had his gun, but I watched as he lowered it and ran to tackle Evan instead of aiming to shoot. Evan fell forward as Ram's shoulder connected with his waist. I watched as Ram rolled him over and started punching at Evan, his fists connecting with his face as he growled. It was a Ram I didn't recognize and I knew he'd kill Evan if I didn't stop him.

"Ken, stop! We need to know what he's up to." I tried to reason with him but kept my distance, not wanting to touch him, not wanting to get in the way of his swinging fists.

Ram sat back on his ankles, took a deep breath, and looked at me. He rolled a bloodied Evan over and cuffed his hands behind his back, before disarming him and dragging him into a corner. Once Ram was certain that he had Evan secured, he approached me. His hand cupped my face as he searched my eyes, "Are you okay?"

I nodded though I could feel the tears forming. "I pushed my panic button."

"Good girl." He smiled and kissed my forehead before pulling into his chest and squeezing me tightly.

"What happened to Woody?" I asked a bit panicked at the idea that Evan would hurt our friend.

Ram shook his head. "I don't know." He let go of me and looked at Evan who was mostly unconscious from the beating Ram had given him. "Here, keep this on him." Ram handed me his gun. "I'm going to check on Woody."

I nodded and watched as Ram let Caramel in and slipped out the door to look for Woody. Caramel sat by me, his body at attention as he too kept an eye on Evan. A few minutes later I heard Bobby and Ram's voices outside just seconds before Tank, Lester, and Ranger appeared.

Tank and Lester grabbed Evan and half carried, half drug him outside. I knew they'd be taking him back to Haywood for questioning and that I wouldn't be asked to watch. Ranger stood in front of me, blocking my view and taking Ram's gun from my hands. "Babe?"

"I'm okay. How's Woody?"

"Bobby's with him know, looks like Evan stunned him then tied him up in the back of the rig. He'll be fine." He gave me one of his small smiles. "Proud of you, Babe."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his words as relief washed over me. Ram came back and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He and Ranger communicated silently for a second before Ranger nodded and left.

"I need to go to Haywood. Do you want to come along or go back to bed? I hate to leave you right now but I need to find out just what the fuck Evan was doing. Hector and Manny can come stay with you until I get back." Ram's hands rubbed my arms as he talked, his voice calm but still angry.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep right now anyway, I'll go with you." He smiled and led us upstairs to change. I knew I was in for a long night of sitting in Tank's office while they worked, but the idea of staying home alone right now simply didn't appeal to me. The guys didn't usually let me watch questioning if it got violent and I knew that they weren't going to be nice to Evan, betrayal was taken very seriously at RangeMan. I let out a deep breath and prepared myself for whatever craziness was about to enter my life once they figured out Evan's scheme.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Steph's POV**_

A sharp pain and burn ripped through my body as I took my shirt off. My hiss had Ram in front of me immediately, cupping my cheeks and staring intently into my eyes. "What's wrong?"

"My back." Ram spun me around to look. I heard him intake a sharp breath as his hands traced along my spine.

"You've got a deep scratch back here. How'd that happen?" His voice was quiet and hard, his breath coming in faster as concern spurred his brain.

"Evan was trying to carry me out the door, when I knocked over the chair he dropped me, I think I scraped my back on something on his utility belt. It didn't feel that bad at the time." A small shiver shook my body as much from Ram's large hands on my bare skin as the memory of Evan trying to get me out of the house.

Ram placed a gentle kiss at the base of my neck. "Adrenaline. When we get to Haywood, have Bobby look at it?" I appreciated that he tried to phrase it as a question instead of an order, though I could tell he would have fought me if I'd said no. I nodded as he went into the bathroom and came back with a towel. "Sit with this pressed against your back in the car to stop the bleeding."

We made the drive to Haywood mostly in silence. Ram held my hand as he usually did but the grip was different, more intense and I was having a hard time reading him. Ram didn't hide behind his blank face often but tonight I could tell that he was struggling with his emotions. I didn't know what to say or how to help because I couldn't be sure which emotions he was feeling.

He pulled us into the garage at Rangeman and tugged on my hand, stopping me from opening the door and getting out. "I'm so sorry Steph. Our home should be a safe haven for you. If he hadn't worked for RangeMan, he wouldn't have had the codes to get inside. If Caramel hadn't seen him with us outside, he would of barked and alerted us. I promise you're safe there."

"This isn't your fault, Ken. You have nothing to be sorry about, I know our home is safe. Now, go find out what Evan was up too and get me from Bobby's exam room when you're done." I squeezed his hand and gave him as big of a smile as my tired body could pull off. I didn't want him to feel guilty over this, crazy stuff happened to me all the time and it was never his fault.

He nodded and walked around the car to help me out, he was always a gentlemen even when it seemed completely out-of-place considering the other things that were on his mind. He walked me to the elevator, wrapping me up in his arms while we waited for it to arrive. He cupped my cheeks in his large hands and kissed mas as the elevator dinged its arrival and the doors opened. "I love you." His voice was soft and deep as he looked me in the eye. I could tell he was seeking reassurance that I didn't blame him, that I still trusted and loved him.

"I love you too and I'll be waiting for you upstairs." He smiled as the elevator doors closed. As I rode up to the medical ward I knew Ram was going downstairs to the holding cells, which I always secretly believed were torture chambers. The Merry Men were honorable, good men who would never hurt someone who was innocent, but I also knew that they were fierce warriors and a betrayal from the inside would be treated harshly. I knew that the time Evan spent on the mats with Tank would feel like a massage compared to whatever was happening downstairs tonight.

Walking into Bobby's treatment room, I found him talking to Woody, both their faces stoic but obviously pissed off. When they saw me, their faces changed instantly to one of tenderness and concern. It never ceased to amaze me how gentle they all were with me and while I knew most people on the outside never got to see that side of them, they were all truly the most compassionate of men underneath their bad-ass soldier exteriors.

They both stood up and approached me, Woody's hands grabbing my shoulders as he kissed my cheek. "Are you okay, Darlin'? I heard Evan got his hands on you." His voice was quiet but that didn't soften his anger any.

I nodded. "I just have a scratch on my back that Bobby needs to look at." I felt Bobby lifting the back of my t-shirt as Woody's jaw clenched.

"This isn't too bad Bomber, though it probably feels horrible because of all the other bruising. Lie down on the table and I'll clean and bandage it."

I followed Bobby's instructions and turned my head to look at Woody while Bobby poured what felt like drain cleaner onto my tender flesh and apologized for the burn. "When I found Evan inside I was worried about you. Are you hurt, Woody?"

He shook his head and laughed. "Bruised ego is all." I rolled my eyes at what was a typical response from a Merry Man, they would never admit to being hurt.

When Bobby was finished I stretched out on the couch and tried to stay awake. After a while it became apparent that Bobby and Woody were talking more to each other than they were too me and my eyelids began to close. I tried to force them open a few times when Bobby threw a blanket over me. "Sleep Bomber. We'll stay with you until Ram gets here." I wanted to stay awake, wanted to do something useful but body was too exhausted. I gave in to the Sandman, knowing that when I woke up Ram would have information and most likely a plan to end all this crap.

_**Ram's POV**_

I hated leaving Steph upstairs. I knew Bobby would take good care of her, that she'd be safe in this building but was torn between sticking with and comforting her and ending the threat to her. I knew the rest of RangeMan could handle Evan and Chianni without my direct involvement but nothing about my personality would allow them to do that without me. I love her and as old-fashioned as it sounded, she was my responsibility now and I took that seriously.

Hal was standing guard outside one of the holding cells and nodded to me as I went inside. Lester was standing in a corner while Tank and Ranger surrounded a seated and restrained Evan. Tank was talking though I couldn't make out the exact words there was no mistaking the deep and threatening tone of his voice. Evan had certainly sustained more blows than the ones I'd given him, he looked beaten physically and emotionally. He was to much of a wimp to work at RangeMan most of us had taken way more torture without looking near as exhausted as he did at the moment.

Lester approached and whispered an update to me. "He started talking before we were out of your driveway. He was terrified that Ranger was going to kill him." Lester snorted, disdain dripping from his body. "He was working for Bryant security. He was trying to make us look bad. The fact that Chianni hired them was a coincidence but he was going to figure out how to get them into your house so that Chianni could get at Beautiful again. The pussy thought that would ruin RangeMan's reputation and cement Bryant Security in the mind of customers. He obviously didn't think about the hell we would bring against them for even trying."

I growled at the idea of Chianni touching Stephanie again. The idea that Evan was willing to hurt her and let her be hurt by a stalker just so that Bryant Security could get some extra customers and that Evan could earn some extra money sent me over the edge. I started to stalk towards Evan but Lester stood in my path. "Not right now, Ram. I understand, we all do, but you know that we have to handle this delicately. He'll be sore and pissing blood for at least week from the hits I gave his kidneys." A small sneer lifted the corner of his lips as he thought about the punches he gave Evan.

Nodding I took a deep breath while my hands clenched and relaxed. Ranger made eye contact with me and tilted his chin for me to approach. Evan looked up at me, his eyes were almost swollen shut, his lips bloodied.

"Evan here is going to turn himself into the police. Isn't that right?" Ranger clapped his hand around Evan's shoulder. Evan nodded but didn't speak.

Looking at him, I was filled with rage and couldn't stop myself from speaking no matter how hard I tried. "Why Steph? Why humiliate and hurt her in your quest to destroy RangeMan's reputation?"

Evan looked at me, a small smile played on his lips until both Tank and Ranger squeezed the pressure points at his neck. "She was the weakest link."

"What? She's incredibly loyal." I snorted at him. It was ludicrous to think that she'd ever do something to hurt RangeMan.

"It's not her, it's all of you. You all fawn over her like she was sent from God as RangeMan's corporate angel. It's disgusting really, so by keeping you focused on her and her safety I could move a little more freely. And if something happened to her while in one of your homes you'd all look really bad on the streets because of how much you do to keep her safe." I swung at him, my fist connecting with his jaw snapping his face to the right.

"Ramsay!" Ranger's commander voice stopped my next swing mid-air. I looked at him and knew that I had to stop and that while Ranger, Tank, and Lester would help me hide the body, this wasn't the time for me to beat him to death.

I took a deep breath to get myself back under control and nodded at him. We had enough information so we left Evan alone with his thoughts. Bobby would come down later to clean him up before Morelli was called to come get him. Thankfully we knew that once Morelli heard the whole story we wouldn't have to worry about any bruises that Evan sustained while we were detaining him.

We went upstairs to Ranger's office to plan a little revenge. Ranger came up with the idea to teach Bryant security a little lesson in respect and friendly competition while also giving us more than enough evidence to destroy their reputation forever. The plan, as a side benefit, would also let me get my hands on Chianni for a little punishment session of my own. I couldn't help but smile at the idea of causing him serious pain.

Tomorrow we would get by Bryant security, kidnap Chianni, and hold him until Edward Bryant came to RangeMan to collect his client. Ranger and Edward would have a long talk at that point and come to some sort of agreement, in the end I knew Ranger would annihilate Bryant but it wouldn't be done with guns and fists. I didn't care about those details so much, that was business and I knew Ranger would take care of his, I was more interested in taking care of what was mine and making sure she had nothing to fear from Chianni ever again.

Hector was dispatched to figure out the security system at Chianni's house and would report back to us at Noon. Normally we do these kinds of operations at night, but pulling it off in broad daylight would only add to the humiliation factor and we were all game. We would need Steph's distraction help too and while I was sure she would be tired I knew she wouldn't refuse and would even delight in taking part.

We finished planning before leaving to catch some sleep and prepare for the operation ahead. I found Steph sound asleep with a whispering Bobby and Woody in the medical ward. Bobby stood and approached me in an effort to keep from waking Steph up abruptly. "I cleaned and bandaged the wound on her back. She should be fine to leave it unwrapped after she showers. If it breaks open coat it with this ointment." He handed me a tube of some antibiotic cream. "She's been mumbling in her sleep, Woody and I were going to leave her alone but didn't want her to be afraid." The compassionate medic frowned as he spoke.

I nodded. "Yeah, she's been having a lot of nightmares." I took a second to look at her sleeping form and wishing I could keep her nightmares at bay. "We've come up with a plan to end this so hopefully she can sleep peacefully again. I'm sure Ranger will bring you up to speed in the morning."

Bobby gave me a small nod. "I can give her something to help her sleep." I declined the offer knowing Steph wouldn't want it but thanked him anyway before he left to check on Evan.

Woody stood to shake my hand before I went to wake Steph. "I'm really sorry man, I let my guard down. I never thought he'd break into your house or hurt Steph."

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't have to watch your back with your partner. None of this is your fault, None of us had antcipated Evan as a threat of this magnitude." I didn't want him to hold any guilt over what happened.

He looked at his feet and back up at me. Steph made a noise in her sleep just as he opened his mouth to say something else. I lifted my chin for him to leave and he nodded allowing me to take care of her in private.

Kneeling on the floor next to her head, I brushed the hair away from gorgeous face and whispered her name. I didn't want to startle her, didn't want to wake her really but knew that carrying her down to the car would probably do both. She came awake slowly, her blue eyes fluttering open and closed for a minute before she smiled at me. I couldn't help but kiss her forehead, her smile cut right through the anger and rage I was still feeling replacing it nothing but contentment and love.

"Let's go home. I'll fill you in as we drive." I helped her stand and internally cringed when I saw her wince in pain from the movement. Chianni would pay dearly for that wince tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Steph's POV**_

I woke up on my stomach, drool being absorbed by my pillow after it dripped from my chin. Ram's fingers were tracing lines up and down my spine. "If I was a cat I'd purr." He chuckled softly, his warm body vibrating next to me.

His hands lifted my tank top and gently traced over the bruises and scratch on my back. "Does any of it hurt, are you in pain?"

"It's tender but nothing I can't work around. It does mean that I can't wear a bikini top or open back shirt for my distraction this afternoon, however." Ram had filled me during our drive home about the plan to kidnap Chianni. I was needed to distract the guards at the front of the house so they could slip inside. I didn't think it would work, I knew the Merry Men wouldn't fall for it, they'd never leave a post for a cute chick with car trouble. If they did, Ranger and Tank would have them on the mats and fired before they could even catch their breath. Ram assured me that the guards at Bryant Security would fall for it, that they weren't as well trained and most didn't have any military background. He also assured me that I'm too irresistible for any straight man to resist especially if I played a damsel in car distress in short shorts and heels. I wasn't sure I believed that but I'd do my best.

"You can wear the bikini for me later or maybe just forgo it and all clothes for that matter and let me chase you around the bed for a while." His voice was deep as he planted little kissed along my neckline making me moan and whimper for more.

I tried to turn over but he kept me still by putting some of his weight on my hips and cupping my shoulders gently. "No fair, I want to touch you, taste you."

He growled and nipped my ear before his tongue slid along my neck making me shiver in anticipation. His hands slipped underneath my top to remove it and his cell rang. We both groaned but we knew it couldn't be ignored today, it was without a doubt a Merry Man on the other end.

Ram answered while I jumped up and got in the shower. It was almost ten and I knew we'd need to be at RangeMan no later than 11:30. I was surprised that Ram was still in bed, even on late nights like the one we had he was usually up at the crack of dawn. Not that I was complaining, I liked waking up with him next to me, his strong hands on my body.

Just I was starting to get lost in thoughts of his hands, he appeared. His rugged, tan face grinning as his grey eyes twinkled when he took in my wet naked body. "That was Tank, we need to be there by 11:15. I negotiated hard for that 15 minutes, so don't be mad at me." He laughed and I had to give him a reprieve on the tantrum I wanted throw regarding time to get ready.

"I guess that means you don't have enough time to join me in here." I gave him my best sex kitten voice and giggled when he groaned.

"Later, sweet pea. When this is all over I'm keeping you in this house all to myself for at least a long weekend." He gave me a dazzling smile before leaving me alone to finish getting ready.

We were only five minutes late when we walked into the conference room. I considered that one for the win column. The guys were mostly amused and I figured there was a bet on how late I would be. Ella had lunch for us, so I sat down and did my best to pay attention to their plan and hear updates from Hector on the security system.

Tank, Bobby, and Woody were going to be my back-up. They'd arranged for a POS car for me to drive. They'd fix it so that it would smoke a block away from Chianni's I'd drive it up and ask the guards for help. I'd be wired as usual for a distraction and the guys would be close by in case things got out of hand. I'd keep them distracted while Lester, Ranger, and Ram did their thing inside. When the guys were done inside and assuming everything went smoothly Woody would show up as my brother to get me out of there.

They talked forever about contingency plans and exit strategies. Eventually I zoned out none of it applied to me. I just had to do my best to keep the guards distracted and wait for one of the Merry Men to get me out no matter what happened. I was going to need another coat of mascara for courage knowing how much could wrong and how little I could do to control any of it.

When they were finished planning everyone dispersed to take care of their individual tasks and get armed leaving Ram and I alone. He moved his chair and swung my around so that our knees touched. Taking my hands in his he looked at them and let out a deep breath. "Be careful, I know you always are but we don't have any intel on these guys and I hate that you could be approaching somebody extremely violent without a weapon."

"I will and you know Tank, Bobby, and Woody, wouldn't let anything happen to me. Promise me that you'll be careful too. You'll be the one storming the house and facing guards inside." I was nervous about this operation, I didn't generally know about these kinds of things until after they happened and even then that was prior to dating and loving Ram. Knowing that he was walking into this kind of danger now that he was my love made me more nervous than the job I was going to do.

"We've done this kind of thing plenty of times Steph, in places much more dangerous than Trenton. I promise I'll be careful, everything's going to be fine." His words reminded me that he was so much more than the tender and strong man that I adored; he was a fierce and experienced warrior too.

Ram rested his forehead on my mind before leaning in to kiss my lips gently. My hand immediately grabbed for his face wanting to keep him there and reassure myself that we were going to be fine. I wanted to climb into his lap when a small cough drew our attention away from each other and to the door.

"Ready?" Ranger was smiling and I realized he was happy for me, for us and I was glad for that. I always wondered how it would be when we found love, how would we treat each other. Knowing that our friendship could stand and even evolve as we moved on was a blessing for which I would always be grateful.

_**Ram's POV**_

Ranger, Lester and I were watching Stephanie drive down the street, her car's engine smoking. I tried hard not to think about what could happen to her and focus on what I was about to do. Her back-up would take care of her, I needed to make sure her work wasn't in vain and do my job. She pulled up to the house and got out of the car waving her hands to clear the smoke. The guards watched her cautiously as expected but when she bent down to open the hood, sticking her curvy little ass out at them, they were transfixed. Even I was momentarily stunned by her long, lean legs and high heels and had to clear my thoughts about how those legs felt wrapped around me while I sucked on her perky little nipples.

Lester cleared this throat and whispered to me, "You're one lucky bastard, Ramsay." I couldn't help but chuckle at his honest joke as I got my head back in the game.

Smoke billowed out of the engine when she opened the hood while she talked on her cell. She was setting up her exit by calling her 'brother'. She was wired but I couldn't hear it, only her backup could, everything was being recorded to use against Bryant Security. A small flame puffed and blew out of the engine, I knew that wasn't something we counted on but it immediately had her backing up and falling onto the ground in shock. The fall and her resulting oh-so-sexy squeak got the guards to leave their post and go help her. Most guards no matter how poorly trained wouldn't leave their station for a floozy in a short skirt, but men in this kind of work are suckers for damsels in distress and Steph played that card perfectly.

Hector was watching and listening so that he could jam the alarm system and their cell phones. There were no cameras installed, something that was unbelievable to us but that Chianni and Bryant probably thought unnecessary in a temporary arrangement with guards inside and out. We moved quickly and silently while Steph kept the attention of the guards.

Entering the house, we heard Chianni talking to someone in the back of the house. Stalking quietly, guns raised ready to shoot if we had too, we entered the kitchen. Chianni shrieked when he saw us and the guard turned ready to fight but didn't raise a gun. Lester punched the guard knocking him off his feet and onto his ass unconscious after only one hit. Bryant security should be embarrassed of the quality of their men, easily distracted wimps with obviously no training.

I moved to Chianni who tried to run but bounced off Ranger who'd approached from the other side. Stepping into him my left hand caught his chin, spinning him around before he fell into Ranger. It felt so good to get my hands on the coward who'd beaten my girl. I wanted to hit more but knew that we were on a limited time frame at the moment. Ranger lifted him in a fireman's carry and we moved out the same way we came in. Lester let the team know we were coming out so that they could be on the move to get Steph.

Outside Steph still had the guards occupied. They were standing close to her, hanging on her every word as her hands flapped and she feigned bewilderment over her smoking car. Lester had opened the tailgate for me to put Chianni inside when a guard from the back of the house started yelling at the two with Steph and chaos began.

We got Chianni secured inside and jumped in the back while Hector drove us and our prisoner out of there. I breathed a sigh of relief when the guards came running after us and forgot all about Steph not realizing she was apart of the scam. I watched as Bobby and Tank practically lifted her off the ground as Woody barely stopped the rig to get them out quickly.

Halfway back to Haywood Chianni woke up and started to struggle and scream. Lester and Ranger nodded and smiled at me; giving me permission to handle it my way. Not exactly my way, but close enough for now. I couldn't kill him but I could sure make feel like he was dead.

I knelt over him, landing a blow to his gut and knocking the wind out of him. While he gasped for air I got in his face, my nose practically touching his. "You'll keep your mouth shut or I'll continue to shut it for you, and I don't mean that I'll use a gag. Understand?" He wheezed and nodded, his eyes expressing utter defeat. I was disappointed that he gave in so quickly but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised everything about him screamed wimp time and time again.

Hector pulled us into the RangeMan garage and went upstairs to get all the video and audio recordings ready for Ranger's meeting with Edward Bryant. Lester helped Ranger get Chianni to the basement holding cell where he would be kept until Bryant arrived for his meeting. I wanted to go along but wasn't sure if I could keep my temper in check so I waited for Steph and the guys to arrive.

I opened Steph's door after Woody parked glad to see her and the rest of them smiling and in good spirits. She stepped into my arms and hugged me. The hug letting us both know that everything was ok, that neither of us was hurt during this fun little operation. We rode the elevator up to the fifth floor where she changed in Tank's office before joining us all in the conference room.

Lester and Ranger joined us after having a talk with Chianni and securing him with Cal standing guard downstairs. Hector played the various recordings for us and we knew that Bryant would be humiliated if it ever got out. The embarrassment of having a client kidnapped in broad daylight because of inept guards and security measures would mean that he'd be out of business within a few months, if that. Most of that business would probably move to RangeMan because we pulled it off so effortlessly.

Despite Ranger's usual blank face you could see the wheels of his mind turning as the video finished. He picked up the phone and navigated through Bryant's secretary to Edward directly. Edward was beyond eager to talk to Ranger and didn't bother trying to disguise it. Ranger told him not to bother bringing weapons but if he wanted to bring along another employee or two that would be fine. It obvious that Bryant was uncomfortable with coming to RangeMan headquarters but he knew he didn't have a choice.

After hanging up Ranger told us that he wanted me, Tank, and Steph with him during the meeting but that everyone else could watch on the monitors. Cal and Lester would bring Chianni up when Ranger called for him, Ranger was going to toy with Bryant for a while and I could tell that we were all going to enjoy that.


	16. Chapter 16

_Author's Note: So my company slept in allowing me to finish this chapter early. Thanks so much for the positive response to this story, just one last chapter to go until I have to end it happily for Ram & Steph._

_**Chapter 16**_

_**Ram's POV**_

Lester was talking to Steph making her laugh in a way that only he could. They had a friendship that appeared to be silly and shallow on the surface but knowing them both like I do, I knew it was deep and full of unconditional love. I was glad they were talking because it would keep Steph distracted while I went downstairs to have a chat with Chianni. He needed to understand a few things from my point of view before we turned him back over Bryant in a few hours.

I ran my hand up her back causing her to turn and smile at me. "I need to take care of a few things. I'll be back in a bit, I'm not leaving the building and would really like it if you stayed here too." There weren't any more threats to her on the loose at the moment but until this situation with Bryant was over I didn't want to take any chances either.

She nodded and leaned forward to whisper in my ear. Her breath tickled my skin and sent all blood flow south no matter how much I tried to control it. "I'll stay here as long as you hold firm on your promise to keep me at home for a long-weekend."

I wanted to growl and pull her into my lap but knew we had an audience and that it was supremely inappropriate at the moment. Pulling up every ounce of self-control I could muster to keep my pants from tightening so that I could actually stand up when were done, I simply kissed her cheek. "I promise."

She giggled completely aware of the effect she was having on me. I winked at her, enjoying how her face lit up as looked at me. I heard Lester say something and Steph let out a loud laugh as the door closed behind Tank, Ranger, and I. As we walked toward the stairwell, I pulled up the temper and angry beast that I'd been trying to keep from breaking lose in front of Steph.

When we hit the basement landing of the stairwell I turned to look at Tank and Ranger not surprised to see their own jaws flexing and blank faces replaced with something much more menacing. We'd all served in combat together so I'd seen the faces before but I was still struck by the site and impression we were about to leave on Chianni before I even touched him. I was glad, once again, that they were on my team because I was damn sure nothing about Chianni or Bryant could stop us.

Cal was still standing guard outside and simply nodded as the three of us entered Chianni's cell. Chianni looked at the door hopefully his eyes quickly changing to fear when he registered our expressions and emotions. He is such a fucking wimp I can hardly believe that he's a grown man let alone a cop. We didn't talk about it but I knew that Ranger and Tank were letting me take the lead on this, letting me take care of my girl in the way I saw fit.

I approached Chianni quickly grabbing him from his chair and pressing him against the wall. My hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed as I lifted his feet from the floor. His eyes widened as I got just inches from his face and did everything I could to keep myself from screaming. "I'm not going to kill you, not because I don't want too, but because Steph asked me not to kill you out of revenge. I could hold firm to my promise to her by letting someone else do it believe me when I say every man in this building and probably half of the police department would take delight in ending your life." Tank and Ranger made growls of agreement behind me driving home my point.

Chianni gasped not from my hold on him but out of pure fright which was exactly the response I wanted. I needed him to be afraid of not only me but everyone in this building, wanted him to understand that there was no safe place for him. "If you so much as think of Stephanie again, I'll kill you not out of revenge but as a means to keep what belongs to me safe." His eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to speak, no doubt he wanted to tell me that she belonged to him but this was the time for him to listen not talk. I pushed harder on his throat cutting of his words and air supply for a few seconds before loosening my hold so that he focus on my words instead of the need to breathe.

"We're going to let you leave here in a few hours. When you get out of here you're going to call your lawyer and change your plea to guilty for what you did to Stephanie. She doesn't need to see you ever again and she doesn't need to be reminded of how you hurt her by testifying at trial. If you don't do that, we'll be back and we'll wipe you from the face of the earth." My words were coming out in more of a growl than I intended but I couldn't stop it. "Do you understand me?"

Chianni nodded and I let him slip out of my grasp to the floor. He slid down to sit, his breath coming in ragged pulls. It wasn't until after my fist connected with his jaw that I felt some relief. Tank and Ranger allowed me the one punch but quickly stepped in to stop me from getting out of control. I took a step back getting my temper and breath back to normal while Tank and Ranger squatted next to Chianni. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't matter, I knew they were just reinforcing the message I'd just sent.

We left Chianni sitting on the floor. Part of me hoped that he'd do what we said without incident while another part of me hoped that he wouldn't so I could put a bullet between his eyes. As we climbed the steps back to the fifth floor I tried to leave my anger behind, tried to embrace a life without Chianni or Evan threatening Steph or my happy life with her.

Back in the conference room, pizza had been delivered for a late lunch. We all ate and endured Steph's moans as we prepared for Bryant's arrival. The mood was jubilant, even Ranger was grinning just a bit. His warrior instincts played out just as well in a boardroom as it did on the battlefield and it was obvious that he was looking forward to slaughtering his opponent this afternoon.

_**Steph's POV**_

The conference room had been cleared of the pizza boxes and everyone but Ranger, Tank, Ram and I in preparation for Edward Bryant's arrival. I was nervous not because I expected any kind of danger but more because I didn't know what to expect really. I did my best to cover it up to not chew on my lip openly but found myself wanting to fidget. Ram noticed my mood and took my hand in his under the table as Bryant and two of his employees were shown in by Hal.

Ranger stood up, blank face on tight as he shook hands with Bryant and indicated that he and his employees should take a seat. Ranger was a dangerous and calculating man, that was as much true in a take-down as it was in a business negotiation, he was positively in his element right now and as confident as ever. After Bryant took his seat Ranger said nothing else; he simply played the tape from our kidnapping of Chianni.

When the video was over and the lights came back on, even I could read the embarrassment on Bryant's face. He looked at Ranger obviously waiting for someone else to speak first. Ranger stood up and walked behind me, placing his hands on my shoulder. Ram squeezed my hand giving me a boost of confidence as I tried to figure out what was happening.

"I understand when you're trying to make payroll that sometimes you take jobs you don't necessarily want, I've been there though it's been a long time. However, no matter how desperate I was in the early years of my company I never took on a client or conducted business in such a way that my moral code was compromised. Obviously you have no such moral code." Ranger stopped for a second and lightly squeezed my shoulders while I assumed he glared at Bryant.

"This beautiful woman is my best friend, soul-mate to one of my most trusted team members, and the rock that holds all of my men together." Ram's thumb ran across my knuckles as the words sunk in and I tightened my hold on his hand. I wasn't sure how to react to such kind words and even if I wasn't sure that I was the rock that held the Merry Men together I did believe Ranger to be my best friend. His words also gave me the clarity to see that Ram was indeed my soul-mate.

"Your client, Gus Chianni, stalked her, kidnapped her, nearly killed one of my men, and then assaulted her. On top of that you sent a spy into my organization in hopes of garnering my corner of the market here in Trenton. There was plenty of business for us both here in Trenton, I didn't care nor try to discredit you prior to this because I knew we were better. Now, however; I want you out of the security business and I'll put you there. You can voluntarily get out of securing homes, businesses, and people, keep the club bouncer gigs if you want or I'll put you out of business by releasing the news of your spy and the utter failure of your staff to protect a criminal in broad daylight."

I'd never heard Ranger say so much in the span of 24 hours as he had in the last five minutes. Again, I was sure that I'd see a pig flying outside the conference room window any second. Bryant didn't say anything but one of his employees banged his fist on the table and stood up. The sudden motion and noise made me jump unsure of what would happen next. Ram tightened his grasp on me but I saw his other hand reach for his gun as Ranger moved his body to the other side of me. Tank was immediately on his feet and behind the guy who stood up.

"Everyone simmer down." Bryant's voice was a sigh as it cut through the building tension. "I should have known better. Can I at least have my client back to deliver to his parents?" Bryant was admitting defeat though not willing to say those exact words out loud.

Ranger pulled out his phone and called Cal telling him to bring Chianni to the garage. Ranger titled his head toward the door for Bryant and his employees to follow him. Tank went a long but a small nod from Ranger to Ram let me know that we weren't expected to come. I was glad for that I didn't want to be in the same room as Chianni right now. I knew I'd have to face him at trial but for the time being I needed all the space I could have from him.

The door closed behind them and Ram quickly turned us so that we were facing each other. He leaned his forehead onto mine, his hands squeezing my knees. "Are you okay, Sweet Pea?"

I nodded. "Can we go home now? I'd like to spend some time alone with my soul-mate."

"Absolutely." He growled and stood up quickly tugging me into his chest and wrapping his arms around me.

I stretched as I woke up, my muscles tender from a night of relaxing and enjoying every inch of the strong male body currently pressed up against mine. Ram's arms tightened around my waist, pulling me into his chest and kissing my neck. His arms and the culmination of everything that happened in the conference room at Haywood yesterday left me feeling lighter and more secure than I had in weeks. I knew the road ahead might be rocky but I also knew that I could handle it.

His lips and tongue continued a path along my shoulder causing my hormones to fire on all cylinders. I rolled over my tongue wanting to trace the lines of his sculpted chest and dip into his belly button. My tongue started to follow the path of his body when a cell phone rang to the chorus of both our groans.

Joe's name was on the screen of my phone and as much as I feared bad news I knew that I had to take the call. "Cupcake, I just wanted to let you know that Chianni changed his plea to guilty. Actual sentence won't be decided for a few weeks, but he's already behind bars and will be staying there."

I let out a deep sigh of relief and felt the elephant that had been sitting on my chest wander off. "Thanks so much Joe."

Hanging up, I straddled Ram's chest and filled him in on the good news. He grinned but didn't seem overly surprised by the news. His reaction let me know that he had more to do with that arrangement than I knew and that he wasn't going to fill me in on the details either. We talked about calling the rest of the Merry Men to share the news but decided to celebrate privately first and fill them in only after we were completely sated.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Author's Note: **__Thanks to everyone who read, commented, and added this story to your alert & favorite lists. I'm humbled by your support. I find the final chapter/ending so very hard to write and I now understand why I'm disappointed so often in the ending of novels, they're incredibly to do and do well. I hope that this happy ending isn't disappointing, however. Thanks again for giving this tart pairing a chance!_

_**Chapter 17 **_

_**Ram's POV**_

I was standing outside a bar on Stark street with Ranger waiting for Tank and Steph to arrive. There have been a lot of changes in the last six months but how distractions were run wasn't one of them. Ranger was splitting his time between Miami and Trenton. He seemed to be happier that way, seeing Julie two weeks out of every month and spending time here with his friends that were more like family than his blood relatives.

Steph and Ranger had settled into a very comfortable friendship. I admit that I was worried about it at first, feared their connection and that he would try to take her away from me. It was silly but so is the male ego. Steph spent some time reassuring me and including me in their lunches so that I could see their relationship for what it was and relax about it. He was her best friend, but I was her soul-mate and she had every intention of keeping us both that way.

Last weekend, we went to Joe Morelli's wedding. He married Angie, a high-school french teacher and they seemed to be utterly joyous in the life they were creating together. The wedding and reception were incredibly fun and I knew that all the anger from Steph and Joe's relationship had dissipated. Joe had let go of all his guilt over Chianni hurting Steph, too meaning they could just be friends with a history but without baggage.

At the wedding, I pulled Frank Plum aside and told him that I planned to ask Steph to marry me. It wasn't that I was seeking his approval, I knew Steph wouldn't want me to ask her dad for permission, I just felt momentarily nostalgic and wanted him to know. He gave me his blessing and it filled me with courage and joy as I shopped for a ring in the last week.

Tank's rig pulled up and waited outside the passenger door for Steph to place her wire. When she was ready, he opened her door and helped her out. I watched as her heels touched the sidewalk and followed her long legs up to a short and tight black leather skirt. She was gorgeous and I had to stifle my groan when I thought about removing those clothes from her when we got home.

We winked at each other as she walked by on her way inside. That wink was as essential to me as my earpiece when we did a distraction. It was a small thing but it let me know that she was ok, that she had her game face on and that she was ready to deal with whatever happened. It was also my way of reassuring her that she wasn't alone that I had her back and that there was no way I was going to let anything happen to her.

As the bar door closed behind her, I pushed my earpiece in further wanting to make sure I didn't miss so much as a breath. I heard the guys inside take in sharp breaths when their eyes noticed Steph. They were smart enough not to comment knowing that I'd kick their asses the first chance I got.

The skip noticed Steph, ordering her a drink within 15 minutes of her entering the bar. I could hear him talking to her, obviously leaning in close. Steph had him hooked easily and he jumped at the chance when she asked him to walk her to her car.

It almost seemed too easy even for as skilled as Steph was at this job. I heard her gasp in pain just as the door opened and I knew something was wrong. The skip had her arm twisted behind her back and a knife at her throat as he moved towards me. Steph's eyes met mine and they were calm despite the obvious wince of pain. All of the training from Tank and Lester had helped her control these situations much better than in previous years.

I watched as she lifted her foot and stomped her heel into the skips foot forcing him to loosen his grip on her and howl in pain. She moved forward just enough for me to reach out and wrap my hand on her forearm pulling her into my chest while my other hand pulled a gun and aimed at the skip. Ranger was behind the skip and had him on the ground and cuffed quickly.

Holstering my gun, I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forhead. "That's my girl. Are you okay?"

She nodded, "My wrist hurts but I don't think it's broken."

I growled and looked around for Bobby. Ranger and Tank loaded the skip but didn't leave. They wouldn't until they knew she was okay, if there was any injury to her the skip wouldn't make it to the station without falling a few times first.

Bobby looked her over and gave her an ice pack but assured us that it wasn't broken. We left after a few rounds of Happy Thanksgiving was said to the team. We were heading to my parents for Thanksgiving dinner in Pennsylvania tomorrow. It was a bit of power struggle with Steph's mom but we made a deal to have Thanksgiving with the Plums on Sunday night which appeased Helen.

We headed out early, well early for Steph and took off for my childhood home. We were spending the night in my old room, even though I wanted to get a hotel room. My parents were

horrified at that idea so we gave in despite my many reservations. Steph assured me we could handle one night with ease.

I watched Steph laugh and enjoy my family at the dinner table and was overwhelmed yet again by her light and beauty. She was downright irresistible and everyone felt it, it was impossible not to be drawn in by her carefree yet empathetic attitude. I knew my family loved her and I was hopeful that she would say yes to being my wife so that I could officially make her part of it.

_**Steph's POV**_

I was positively stuffed from the wonderful Thanksgiving dinner and sampling of no less than three pies as Ram closed the door to his boyhood bedroom behind us. Caramel slipped in with us, turning around several times in his doggy bed before laying down with a grunt. I grabbed my nightgown and toothbrush and headed into the bathroom down the hall.

Being with Ram's family always seemed to lift my spirits. They were delightful, things with my own mother had evened out over the last six months but she was never going to be as supportive or fun as Ram's family. My mother accepted Ram, even liked him but it was obvious that she wanted us to get married and for me to quit my job and raise some kids.

It wasn't that I didn't want to marry Ram because I did but we hadn't talked about it and our life was so good that I couldn't bring it up without fear that I was pushing him. As for kids, maybe someday we'd talked about it now and then but neither of us were ready right now. I had no intention of quitting my job now or ever and Ram never even hinted that he wanted that from me. Life was good for us, we fought from time-to-time but it was never a big production and it always seemed to end quickly enough allowing us to get back to loving each other.

Entering the bedroom, I found Ram stretched out on the bed in his boxers and looking positively delicious. I was wishing I'd packed something a little sexier than this plain white gown but I was trying to be conservative in front of his family. He wagged his eyebrows at me and patted the bed letting me know that what I was wearing didn't matter to him at all.

I blushed thinking about having sex with his parents just down the hall. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me underneath him the minute I slipped into bed. Ram's knuckles ran down my cheek as his pupils dilated. "I love you. You're amazing with my family, just like everyone else you've wrapped them around your little finger."

I chuckled. "They're wonderful people and I love you too."

He kissed me, my mouth opening for him immediately. I let my hands explore his smooth, muscular back as he swallowed my moans. My legs opened as he settled his body between my hips. The movement made the headboard hit the wall and we both giggled. "Maybe we should move to the floor."

He grinned obviously glad that I suggested moving instead of stopping. I stood up and he threw a blanket onto the floor along with a couple of pillows. I took my gown off and slipped to my knees dragging my breasts along the incredible ridges of his chest and abs. I placed little kisses on the tops of his feet before dragging my tongue up his legs and settling at his groin.

His erection was standing proud and peeking out of his boxers begging to be touched. My fingers grasped the waistband and tugged the shorts down his tan, strong legs. Lifting his feet one by one I tossed the boxers behind me before placing open mouthed kisses along his legs before once again settling at his center, my mouth sucking his balls into my mouth. He groaned softly, I could tell he was trying to keep his voice down as his hand wrapped around my head.

I loved the smell and taste of him moving inside my mouth. The feel of his fingers applying gentle pressure on my head as he thrust his hips overwhelmed my senses. I knew he was trying to control his thrusts trying not to pound into my throat but I wanted him to let go to enjoy this fully. I reached up massaging his balls and increasing my suction and speed sensing that he was getting close.

He let out a loud exhale as he came in my mouth. His fingers gripped my head tightly as he tried to control the loud growl that usually accompanied his orgasms. When he got control of his legs and breath again, he knelt down next to me, helping me stretch out before sliding my panties down my legs and kissing his way up again.

His lips met mine as his hands palmed my breasts. I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning loudly at the magic he was performing on my body. Raising himself up, he rummaged through his bag next to the bed and grabbed something before resting on his forearms above me.

"I love you Stephanie. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took a deep breath and I wasn't sure if I should say something or wait. He handed me a small ring box and I grinned as a deep breath escaped my lips. "Be my wife, please. Will you marry me?"

I laughed and nodded, throwing my hands around his neck and kissing his lips. "Yes, oh my God, yes."

He slipped a beautiful platinum ring with a single diamond on my finger as tears of joy fell down my cheeks. He kissed my tears away promising me a life of happy tears as his tongue explored my neck causing shivers of pleasure to shake my body. He raised himself up and kept his eyes firmly locked with mine as he slid himself inside my all too willing body. We moved tenderly and slowly for a long time before release washed over us and we collapsed into each other's arms.

Hours later I felt myself being lifted and placed back into bed. Ram held me close to him and just before sleep claimed me again I heard him promise to be a good husband and care for me for the rest of my life. I believed him and knew that I would promise to be a good wife and try hard not to cause him much worry with stalkers or crazies.

At breakfast, we filled Ram's family in on our engagement which was met with a chorus of cheers and hugs. His dad raised a glass of orange juice for a toast and wished us a life of happiness. I knew we would have our ups and downs but I knew we'd get through them all, good and bad, together. I couldn't help but feel joyful at the prospect of a life of happiness with this amazing man by my side.

_**The End**_


End file.
